Rediscovery
by Lemurian-Girl
Summary: A physchiotic villian.A tormented soul.A mysterious double agent. A secret that has laid dormant for over twenty years...since the destruction of K2L. Samus get unwillingly thrown into the mix of intrigue and family secrets while her own past is revealed.
1. Colleen

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, but all original characters belong to me.

Authors Note: This is my second try at this fic. I have come up with a slightly different plot. Now I understand reviews at the Metroid section are slow, but it would be appreciated if I could get a few. The plot will have many twists, and I would love if you guys guessed as they went through so I can get a keen idea of what you think is going on. Constructive critism will also be welcomed. Without further ado, enjoy!

xxx

_Bill looked up at the small girl hugging her knees on the beach. Her bright pink towel under her was crumpled and filled with sand as her eyes reflected boredom and anxiety. _

_"Yo, Scully! What's wrong," The little girl mumbled a "nothing" and continued to stare at the ocean. "Why don't you go play in the ocean?" He asked, taking a seat next to her. The girl he called "Scully" simply shrugged. He had to pry a little before she finally squeaked out,_

_"Promise you won't tell anyone?"_

_"Promise, with all my honor, how ever little there may be." Scully smiled but it was a small one._

_"I'm scared," She whispered._

_"You're scared?" Bill exclaimed. "What are you scared of? It's just salty water."_

_"It's so endless and mysterious," She exclaimed. "I like home. It's small and nuthin' changes. I ain't like you and Uncle Ream. I like normal."_

_"Don't you ever want to see the galaxy?" Bill inquired. Scully shook her head. _

_"I'd probably get lost and die."_

_"Hey, I promise you this. One day, I will take you out to see the galaxy, and I will show you it myself, every nook and cranny. Ever since that rouge Ream Nevaria left me to explore all on my lonesome self, I have had no partner. I like you, Scully; you're my favorite. Don't go and the others that now; they'll be jealous. I want you to be my partner when you grow up, but you have to promise that you will stay the cute, adorable little thing you are. I am sick of crazy idiots like myself; we'd make a fine team with a brain such as yours. What do you say? Do you agree?"_

_The girl thought it over for a second. "Well, alright, but you have to promise me that you won't back out on it. I don't wanna get my hopes up." Bill smiled._

_"I would never think of doing such a thing." _

_oooo _

For some reason, Samus Aran liked to visit the Taras Sports Bar when ever she had free time on her hands. She was no fan of athletics, and she hated alcohol, but the noisy crowd and dank surroundings somehow gave her comfort. She was not a social person, and this place gave her the closest human interaction she usually ever had outside the Galatic Federation.

She always landed her ship on the outskirts of Taras, which was on the moon of Wyles, and she always arrived in clothes that would blend her into the mess of humans and aliens. She did not want to be noticed, even if it was unlikely that someone would recongize her.

On this particular night, though, someone did. It was when Samus left the bar that she sensed someone following her. She quickened her pace just a slight bit to see what the stranger would do. She, (and it was a woman), hurried a little bit to keep up. Sighing, Samus regained her normal speed, but she kept a hand on the blaster hidden in her outfit just in case this woman tried any sudden moves.

It was when Samus finally reached her ship when the woman spoke.

"Always so cautious, are you Sammy," She said, pronoucing the nickname as Sa-me, rather than Sam-my. A pang of rememberance hit her heart as the woman said it. _How did she know? _"Yes, it was always a strong character trait of yours," The woman continued. "But a bounty hunter?" She laughed. "Your father would have never have guessed. You were supposed to become a lawyer or a doctor or something else to make the old man proud."

Samus turned and in the dim light, she studied the woman. She appeared to be in her mid or late fifties, with long, wavy blond hair and blue eyes that stood out brightly. "Who are you?" Samus asked, slightly confused by what she had just said.

The woman flashed her ID; one made out for the Galatic Federation. "_Colleen A. Eurynache_" it read. "I work for the big GF," She said, using the slang term as if she were one of the younger officers and not a middle aged...what ever she was. "I'm a spy, on the case of Bill Werster. The name sound familiar?" She smiled knowingly.

"Maybe," Was all Samus responded. Her grip on her blaster tightened.

"I was a friend of your fathers," Colleen explained, her smug tone softening. "A childhood friend. I never had the honor of meeting his family, but two years before his untimely death, he started contacting me again. He sent me pictures and told me all the wonderful things about you and your mother and..." She drifted off and sighed. "I know you know who Bill Werster is because you want him dead as much as I do."

"He was behind the death of my family," Samus said platonically. "Not to mention the deaths of thousands of other people. The single human Space Pirate Operative, him, convinced them to destory three space colonies, with signifigant power against K2L, where he knew my family lived. Naturally I have some sort of vengance against him." Colleen shook her head sadly.

"It's more than that." She mumbled before coninuing on in a louder voice. "I lost part of my family too," She said. "My brother's family. He had children too. With my parents already dead, I had nothing and no one." A small, melancholy smile grew on her lips. "But I am luckier now I guess. My husband and another niece are there with me. You did not have anyone Samus and still don't. I gained the trust of Bill, and he informed me about you and your Chozo family. He figured they used mind tricks against you, and, for the good of his own neck, you forgot about him along with the rest of your childhood, but somehow, I doubted that."

"He was right in some ways," Samus said. "They did use memory blockers to lock it away, not erase. They are still apart of me, and there are some small things that escaped the grasp. I asked them to leave one thing out in the process. Him. There was one thing I needed to remember, to make me stronger. Just one thing."

"And that was?" Colleen prodded.

"Perhaps I will see you again one day, Mrs. Eurynache," Samus said, changing the subject to her farewell as her ship's hatch opened. "Good bye for now."

"Oh, you will see me very soon," She said. "For I have the one chance you want to strike back against Bill Werster. Listen now, for it will never come up again." Samus stopped in her tracks, intrigue growing throughout her. She turned back to face the woman.

"Interesting," She mused. "Please explain."

XXXXXXx

Just review to let me know you are there. No flames, please constructive crit. It may seen confusing, but it will tie in later. The first part is especially important for much later chapters. REVIEW!


	2. Rista

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, but all original characters belong to me.

Author's note: I know it is a litte too soon to post the next chapter, but I don't care.

xxxxxxx

Samus knew never to give up a good opportunity when it came to her. That was why she accepted Colleen Eurynache's advice. She was not quite sure yet whether or not to trust the woman. For all she knew, it could be a trap, but Samus had been in many traps before, and she found tof her memories. She could not quite place her finger on it. There was a reason that the memories were locked away, and that was because they caused too much pain and emotion. It had taken her Chozo family many months to convince to block them because she did not want to forget, but eventually, she found that she would forever be looking back on them instead of keeping her eye on the future.

'_That's what Dad would have wanted'_ Samus reasoned with herself as she sat in the control room of her ship as it headed towards the coordinates Colleen had given her. They supposedly lead to the base that the Space Pirates had given Bill Werster to command.

She let her thoughts slip back to her father. She was always so close to him, and one of his many sayings was "Never regret the past, for then you will always dread the future." Some of his phrases stayed with her during the years, giving her strength the Chozo training had taken its toll. That was her favorite one, along with "Them Aran girls are strong, independent and stubborn as heck."

Her control panel beeped signaling that they were approaching their destination. Samus stood up and equiped her suit. She then slipped back in the control room as it entered the atmosphere of Berku, the rocky planet in which the base was hidden. She strapped herself in for the turbulent landing.

Samus had only been to Berku once before, on one of her bounties earlier in her career. She knew then that she never wanted to return to the desolate place. Some hostile environments were exciting, with thrills and dangers lurking in every corner. In Berku, in the flatlands you could see everything for miles, but that was where the only real danger was. Berkun Bulls were fierce three horned beasts with nasty tempers, yet they could be taken care of with a single shot her beam. There was no life in the valley's or mountains. The only things that grew were a few patches of grass and some moss here and there, leading Samus to say that the planet was really one big hunk of rock with an atmosphere.

Since there was no natural intelligent inhabitance, bandits and criminals were fond of it as a hideout.

The coordinates that Colleen gave her led her to one of the vast valleys, known as the Treck Ravine. Her ship automatically scanned for anything out of place, such as a discolored patch of rock or metal grating.

"Scan turns up no results," The computer said in it's montone voice. Samus swore. They probably put cloakers around their entrances; so, she would have to do it the hard way.

"Alright, land at the bottom of the valley," She commanded. "I'll search this myself and see if that woman led me to a false start." She opened her safety restraints and walked to the hatch at the top of her ship. The smaller hatch at the side of the ship was a secret, private entrance that would only let a slim form enter, and her armor was not exactly slim. The top hatch was the only one she could use while working.

Making a graceful entry, as always, Samus leapt out of the ship. She examined her surroundings. Nothing much to see, but her visor caught sight of a metal object behind an immense boulder. She approached it cautiously, lest it be some sort of security system. Though Samus knew the Space Pirates were more discreet with their security, she also knew that it could be fatal if she was not cautious.

When she was at a safe distance, just close to scan it, she concentrated her visor on it.

_Analysis complete__  
Standard Gazer Space Craft (Individual Transport)  
Damage: It appears that an explosion from an airborne bomb destroyed it. The fumes suggest that it was one of Pirate build.  
Salvage: None, the damage is too signifigant. _

Samus approached it. It was a Gazer, one used by explorers rather than those on the run, and Pirates had their own design. Why an explorer would want to come here was a mystery to Samus. The planet had been stripped off all research opportunities. Maybe it had been Colleen's ship, and Bill had found her out to be a spy.

'_Bye bye to Dad's old friend'_ Samus thought to herself as if that were truly the case. She studied the wreckage, which had literally been reduced to scrap metal. There was something placed in the center of it, intentionally, as it gleamed with a new silver shine. It was a square sheet of metal, about six by six feet. Printed upon it in black block letters was "RNA MEETS DNA".

"Interesting," Samus mumbled. She traced one of the letters with her hand. Whose ever ship was this, the Space Pirates obviously wanted to get their message across to them, and judging from the lack of a body, no one had been killed in the explosion. They were not attacking to kill; they had some other purpose in mind.

"Who are you," A sharp voice said from behind. Samus turned and raised her arm cannon. There stood a woman, tall and lean. She had long brown hair and sharp blue eyes that stood out from her fair heart-shaped face. Although Samus looked quite imposing her suit, the woman stood straight and confident, unafraid of whatever Samus might be. She was only a few years older than Samus, and without a single bit of armor in her all white jumpsuit.

"I might ask you the same question," Samus said slowly.

"What did you do to my ship?" The woman asked bitterly. Her eyes narrowed, so full of anger and annoyance. "Let me guess, you are some sort of Space Pirate or Space Pirate minion that is here to take me back to Master Werster, huh?"

"Maybe I'm here to kill you," Samus pointed out. The woman just laughed and shook her head.

"I know Bill wants my death to be by his hand," She said. "Having one of his minions do it just would not be satisifying enough." She pursed her lips, staring at Samus expectantly. "Well, take me already. I can't find the stupid way into your base, and you taking me hostage is the best way into the place." Samus laughed.

"Do you always tell your enemies your plan first," She asked.

"Usually not, but Space Pirates normally are too stupid to figure out what I mean," She said. "Speaking of which, I don't think you are one. You know Standard tongue, and usually the only pirates that do know it have a raspy accent. Your figure is also one of a human or humanoid creature. So tell, has Bill finally recruited another human or are you just some outlaw that happened to stumble upon this valley?"

"Neither," Samus said. "I'm a bounty hunter that was directed here by…an old friend of the family."

"Interesting," The woman said thoughtfully. "What is your name?"

"I don't tell that to strangers, especially strangers I don't trust," Samus spoke.

"Well, you're kind," The woman said in a sarcastic tone. "My name, for all intents and purposes, is Rista Nevaria. I don't mind giving it out because the Pirates already know, and my old man is quite famous with the scum of the universe, so many people here already know me."

"Who is he?"

"If you really are a bounty hunter, you think I would rat him out," Rista asked. "Nah, I prefer him alive."

"My name is Samus," She said, leaving out her surname. Maybe the woman would know her and the name Aran, yet her face showed no reaction. "That's all I will tell you." A look of confusion then crossed Rista's face.

"Excuse me for asking, but are you a woman?" Rista squeaked out nervously. Samus laughed.

"Yes, at first glance it is hard to tell, huh?"

"Yeah, but Samus is a woman's name so that kind of lead me on to believe that you were female," Rista said.

"A common misconception, yes," Samus said. She finally lowered her arm cannon. At the moment, the woman was no threat. The only weapon she had on her was a blaster hidden her boot, and that would not cause much trouble to Samus in her suit. "It's not a common name. How would know that?"

"My…great aunt was named Samus," Rista explained. "A crazy woman actually, but a rose by any other name would smell as…well, foul. She lived in a nursing home and had this awful stench about her." Samus gave a chuckle.

"Well, Rista, you might want to see what message the Pirates left for you," Samus said, regaining her former cool composure. Usually, she only laughed at stupidity of others, but there was something about Rista's sense of humor that made her smile. Cold bounty hunters never smiled much, save for when they celebrated victories. Even then, it was all alone for her.

"What the heck does this mean?" Rista exclaimed, running a hand through her wavy locks.

"Maybe you would know," Samus said.

"RNA, RNA," She mused to herself. "Could it be…nah. Maybe…nope. Aw, I give up."

"You only have given it a moment's thought," Samus said. Samus was not the kind of person to give up one something so easily.

"Yeah, well after an entire day of searching this valley, I'm pooped," Rista said, Her choice of words was interesting. "Well, goodbye for now, Samus. It was nice meeting you."

"You have no place to go and you are disapearing just like that?" Rista nodded. "I still don't trust you," Samus stated.

"You shouldn't," Rista told her, backing away. "I used to trust people, and it only led to heartbreak." And somehow, Rista was able to slink back into the shadows, even though she wearing that white suit, and disapear from sight.

xxxxx

Authors note: I was going to wait to introduce Rista later, but I decided now would be a good time. Not many clues to the mystery behind this all in this chapter, but the RNA riddle certainly has something to do with it. Review! Give Advice!


	3. Reflections

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, but all orginal characters are mine.

Authors note: Yeah, this story will updated frequently for the fact that it is the most fun to write. Don't complain, because for some reason, there are some people out there that actually like to wait two weeks before a new chapter comes out. (Definately not me)

* * *

Rista Nevaria was a pest and a tricky one to exterminate. She had been chasing Bill since she was sixteen, along with her adoptive father, the infamous Darryl Strummins, demanding revenge for the deaths of her family. Bill had been nothing but amused by her efforts. How ironic it was that one of the people he purposely wanted to murder in the Massacres had survived, at the mere age of ten. 

'_She had always been a crafty one, much like Ream,'_ Bill thought to himself as a Pirate summoned him to the Security room. For a few days now, they had been aware of her presence in the valley, but so far, she had posed no threat. Bill was biding his time before he swooped down and snatched her. He knew exactly what Colleen was doing with Samus, and now Rista Nevaria was here as well.

When he watched the screen of the bounty hunter and the pest talking, he smirked to himself. This was going to be interesting...

Xxxx

Of all of the Space Pirate bases that Samus had infiltrated, this was definitely the best hidden. After a day of searching, there was nothing to be found. She returned to her ship, placing the security on maximum level. Taking off her suit, she stared at herself in the one mirror she had on board, near the shower, taking notice of her own straw colored hair and azure eyes.

_"You look just like your father," Samus's mother said, gently brushing back her hair. "And since he was a very handsome man, you will turn out to be a very gorgeous lady, Sammy." Samus giggled as her mother started twisting the strands into a braid. "When you grow up, all the boys will be crazy about you."_

_"Nuh uh," She countered, sticking out her tongue. "Boys are icky." Her mother laughed._

When she was little, Samus had prided herself with her long hair that reached her waist. It was a rare occasion when she let her mother cut it, and even then, the decision was a result of a large squabble. Shutting her eyes, Samus recalled back to when she first was with the Chozo and had accepted them as her new family.

_"I look like a baby," Samus commented, fingering a very short strand of her freshly cut hair. It was a tomboy cut, something she certainly was not, and it stuck up in all sorts of funny directions. It did not help that she was short for her age, with baby fat still filling her cheeks. The Chozo, never having to deal with a human girl her age before, had given her a pair of footie pajamas, which she just detested. _

_"In our years you a_ a_re," Her caretaker told her. "The hair had to be cut for your treatment," She then reminded her, stroking it with a bony finger._

_"I know," Samus said with a groan before snapping. "But everyone else was dead, why did you bother to save me? So I would grow up miserable and lonely and ugly, like the evil ladies__ on HV!" The tears the young girl had been trying to surpress for the last month were back at full force. The Chozo maiden clucked her sympathy with her tongue._

_"My dear girl," She said, pulling her into a deep embrace. It did not help. "Will you ever forget the pain?" Samus shook her head, but as her body was pressed against the Chozo, she winced from the pain. Her wound was still healing. _

Samus' eyes tightened to keep out the tears anew. She was not as strong as she let on to be. She had her faults, and the emotional pain and trauma she went through when she was so young was her biggest weakness.

Xxx

"Dagnabbit!" Rista muttered to herself. "Where the heck is the way into this place?" The sun had disapeared long ago, and there was no moon to light the valley. Rista's only source of light was a small lantern. Now the battery was beginning to die, and the glow of it was flickering on and off. Rista would just have to rest here. She set up camp the best she could in the dark. It was stupid of her to go out alone without candles or matches, but then again, she never thought her ship would be blown up.

_'I've got to be more careful next time' _She scolded herself. Now she had no way out of the valley. Sure, she was on good terms with the Termis Bandits, who settled a few miles from this very location, but the valley walls were steep and near impossible to climb.

_'You could always ask that bounty hunter,'_ A little voice inside her head chimed. Rista quickly silenced it. She hated bounty hunters. It was not that she herself was hunted by them; from the day she was born, she had never broken the law. However, Darryl was the classic scum of the universe, and she grown up hanging out with the other shady characters that were his friends. She had lost many of her "second-family" to bounty hunters, and that was what quite literally they were. After she lost her first one, they filled in the gap.

Rista sighed and took out a small compact mirror she just remembered she kept in her bag. When she opened it, a tiny light lit up. She looked at her reflection. Her hair was stringy and the her face, grimey. '_Appearances are everything'_ , she thought to herself. Avenging her family would not be nearly as much fun if she appeared that she had sweated alot over it. The wily heroines in the theaters were always so slick and clean about their duties. She searched her bag for a comb and struggled through the tangles.

As she did so, she brushed against a sharp rock, tearing her single pocket on her pants. In a moment of panic, Rista unzipped it to make sure the contents were safe. To her relief, the wrinkled piece of paper inside did not have a scratch or tear on it. The item's sentimental value to Rista was higher than anything she had ever owned in her entire life. Gazing upon it, she realized she needed help to get out of the mess she was in, and there was only one person that could offer that.

Xxxx

A message boomed over the computer's intercom for Samus. "Intruder approaching. Intruder approaching," it alerted. "Intruder identifies itself as..."

"Uh, hi, it's Rista Nevaria, remember me?" Rista's voice flooded in the ship. "I am guessing this is your ship and all because it's not of pirate craft, and after all, you're not one to give up so easily." She sounded nervous, and Samus knew she had every right to be. This was Samus' Aran's ship after all, and it had a very imposing appearance that did not dissuade the looker as to what strength it held. "I'll explain everything inside if you'll let me in."

"No," Samus said sharply, letting the computer relay the response. "Tell me right where you are standing, and I will see whether or not I am interested." She heard a sigh come in.

"Fine," Her voice became shaky."I know you are probably here to collect a bounty on Bill Werster, but the truth is, he has been my mark since I was ten. You see, I was a survivor of, um, the masscre on T08. Of the three colonies that were raided by the Space Pirates, I know it had the least amount of damage, but I was still left alone. My mom hid me and my little sister in a closet, and curiousity got the best of me; so, I peeked through the keyhole. I watched her get shot down." Her voice faltered. "They found us, but we were able to slip by them, but my little sister...she was not fast enough. They cornered her, and I listened to her last scream be cut short as I watched her body crumple to the ground. I was an orphan."

"I-I knew immediately who was responsible for this," Rista continued, her once strong tone now weakened. "Don't ask me how; it is kind of private. I had to avenge them. When the Federation ships came, I did not want to go to foster care or to an orphanage; so, I stowed away. When we reached a city, I forget which, I ran off. My adoptive father then found me, and he raised me, despite the fact that he was supposed to be 'cold' and 'heartless'."

"I have now realized, I cannot do this alone," She admitted. "I need help. Besides, my adoptive father, I have never told another soul that story. I told it to you because I trust you. I don't know why; perhaps it is because I trusted the Samus I knew. You may not trust me, but I know more about this guy than you do. You need my help, because this base is similar to other Pirate bases, but at the same time, it is a completely different maze. So what do you say? Will you help me and let me help you?"

Samus thought it over for a second. "Let her in," She commanded to the computer. She met Rista at the lower hatch, blaster in hand. She raised it as Rista entered. "Scan for weapons," She ordered the computer.

"You don't take any chances, do you?" Rista asked with a meek smile as a green light enveloped her. She took out her own blaster and threw it towards Samus, followed by two smaller guns and a knife. When the computer said it was safe, Samus lowered her blaster, collected Rista's weapons and set them aside.

"You know, I have been faced with few tasks more difficult than finding your ship in the pitch dark," Rista told her with an amused look. Samus nodded an acknowledgement of the statement, but offered little other communication. She led her to the small living room that was adjoined to the kitchenette. There were chairs there, not the most comfortable. When Rista sat on one, she found to be hard and unworn, the leather unaccustomed to heavy weight on it.

"I let you in for one reason," Samus stated. She paced in a distressed manner in front of Rista. "I always work alone. I never need a partner in anything. But I'll admit it. I cannot do this alone. Not that this is enough to make me take a partner." She stopped and faced Rista. "You said you were a survivor of one of the Space Pirates in the three colonies. We share common ground there; I'm a survivor too."

"Of what colony?" Rista asked, curious of what the answer might be.

"R630-X" Samus lied. She rather not call attention to the fact that she was a survivor of an incciddent of which all citizens were thought to be perished. K2L had definately been the worst hit of the three. The other two were two were to cover up the fact that the real target was K2L. Then again, they were not merely simple raids, resulting the deaths of a few hundred people, as the few attacks prior to then were like; they were full on invasions.

"You want revenge too," Rista said.

"For more than one reason, yes," Samus said. Ristra grinned.

"Some how Samus, I think I am going to like you."

* * *

Authors note: (sings) I left I major hint in here, but I'm not gonna tell you what it was. (stops singing) Anyways, I am responding to guesses in my profile. I want you guys to have as much fun solving the mystery as I am writing it. And the action will come in next chapter when they finally break in. Oh yes, and there was a reason both girls were looking in a mirror. The chapter is call Reflections after all. 


	4. Bill

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, but all original characters are mine.

* * *

"Rick!" Colleen called out, her voice ringing through her apartment. "Rick, where did you hide the keys?" There was no reply; the only sound came from a HV set that magically seemed to raise it's volume even higher. Colleen rolled her eyes. He had lost them again and was obvivously trying to avoid her. She could just barge into their bedroom and face him head on, but she knew that it would not solve her dilema. 

And so were the perks of marriage.

"Have you checked behind the table," Colleen's sixteen year old niece, Amber, stuck her head out of her bedroom. "Uncle Rick oftens drops them by there." Amber's parents were archeologists, whose exploits were too dangerous for their teenage daughter; so, Amber resided with Colleen and Rick.

"I've checked sweetheart," Colleen said, throwing aside a few couch cushions to reveal a few wrappers, the HV remote but no keys.

"Oh and one more thing," Amber said. "A man came by with a message for you."

"What?" Colleen's head snapped up.

"Yeah, he said something about it being more trustworthy than email or something," Amber said with a shrug. Her head disapeared behind her door, but she emerged a minute later with a data pad in her hand. Colleen turned it on. In large, bold letters it read,

"_Good Job Colleen. Samus has found my base, as well as another old friend of ours. I need to see you immediately. And if you try to elude this one conference, then expect a loved one to disapear. _

_You have three hours from when you receive this message. I'll be in New York. You know where."_

"Amber, sweetie," Colleen said, her eyes still gazing on the message. "Tell Uncle Rick that I have an unexpected…buisness meeting in New York."

"New York? That's so far away! When are you leaving?" Amber asked.

"Now."

Xxxx

To any casual bystander, the man sitting by the window at Maxie's was just a regular old fellow in his early sixties. He lounged contently on the wooden stool, sipping a cup of coffee. His steady gaze remained on the door, as if he were waiting for someone, but it occasionally strayed to the window to watch people rush by with shopping bags or brief cases. A small smile grew on his lips when his companion entered.

"Bill," She said, her tone stern.

"Colleen." He greeted in a much more jovial manner. "Please, take a seat and order a drink for yourself. The journey must have been exhausting."

"Let's not play games," Colleen retorted, crossing her arms. She remained standing, glaring at him. "Who did Samus meet?"

"Why would you care?" Bill asked, taking another gulp of coffee.

"Being who I am, I care very much," She snapped. "I promised Eric I would look after her."

"Don't worry, she's a very famous and capable bounty hunter," Bill said with an amused glint in his eye. "I'm sure whoever it was that she could not harm her."

"Who is it?" Colleen demanded, her voice much more harsh.

"The girl who now calls herself Rista Nevaria." Colleen's eyes widened.

"How-"

"You should have known, Mrs. Eurynache. Rista tracks me down at all my bases. In fact, she is the reason I have so many. She was there long before Samus arrived, and they seemed to…bump into eachother."

"You know what this means?" Colleen asked. "You are going to die because those two have the biggest grudge against you, and together-"

"They don't know," Bill injected.

"They don't know what?"

"I listened to their conversation, and they don't know…that."

"They're still going to kill you," Colleen pointed out, finally taking a seat.

"Yes and I decided to make it a little easier for them."

Xxx

"Why now would he want to reveal the entrance to us?" Rista said in frustration. The entrance was so obvivous now that it made seem almost stupid of them that they missed it before.

"He wants us to come in," Samus said.

"Figures, anyway possible to drag me into a trap," Rista muttered. She stared at it for a moment. The rock that had been there the day before was gone, and now there was a door with an strange looking metal contraption covering it. "How do we get in?"

"Step back," Samus said, gesturing her with one armored hand to go behind her. When Rista did, Samus raised her arm cannon and fired a missle. Rista gave a low whistle.

"Geez, you're better equiped than Mark Aurora," She commented. Mark Aurora was an infamous bandit that plaugued the VX sector.

"You know they guy?"

"Of course." Rista just shrugged it off. Unlike most people when infiltrating a Space Pirate base, she chose to go in with no armor of any kind and a few blasters. "They don't want to kill me. That is reserved for Bill" she told Samus earlier. Still, it would be smart to try to avoid a few stunners, though Samus assumed that was she was there for.

The first hallway they entered was a sterile white color, much like a hospital. Their footsteps echoed loudly on the tiled floor; it was almost too nice and neat for a Space Pirate base.There no doors lining the walls, and there no Pirates patrolling the length of it. It curved at the end, where there was another door.

Samus blasted through, revealing a swarm of Pirates. Rista felt her hand tighten on her blaster. She had taken on quite a few before but never this many. There were about twenty of them, the lowest rank but still quite formable because of the size. They immediately opened fire on the pair.

Rista ducked and rolled away to a corner. Before they could relocate her, she fired a few well-aimed shots and took down two Pirates while injuring a third. She dodged their blasts with ease, and in return, she sent them a "thank you" shot. With her blaster was of high quality; so, when she did hit, it often resulted in a kill.

Samus meanwhile took one their shots, but it her relatively no harm as she charged her gun and let loose a ball of energy. Her shot also killed two pirates. With ease, she cleared off the majority of them, finding Rista with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, let me have a little more fun next time," She said. Before Samus could respond, though, a familiar count down began. Samus cursed.

"Come on, we have to leave," Samus said grabbing Rista's arm and leading her out. "This place is going to blow."

"I've been in enough of these to know," Rista snapped. They ran out of the base with time to spare and quickly boarded Samus' ship. Samus let the computer lead them out as she removed her suit and met up with Rista once again.

"Where are we going?" Rista asked, sitting on the control room chair, using her foot to twist it back and forth ever so slightly.

"To find a woman named Colleen Eurynache," Samus said.

"Colleen but she works for Bill," Rista said. Samus nodded.

"I having my doubts about where her loyalties lie exactly," Samus said.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, but I know how to find out," Samus leaned over the control panel. "Computer, log me on to the Federation's Employee Database."

* * *

Authors Note: Definately not my best chapter. (too much dialouge, the action scene stunk). I hope to have the next one up soon, but I am going out of town later this week. I'll see what I can do.  



	5. Eric

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.

Authors Note: I promised I would have the chapter before I went out of town and here it is.

* * *

_"Rista Nev-"_

_"Don't say it mom, I know," Rista said meekly. "I am sorry for going through your make up, again, and I am ever so sorry for knocking over the perfume bottle and breaking it. But hey look at the bright side, at least your bathroom smells nice." Rista's trademark mischievious grin stretched on her face._

_"Sorry Rista but you are not going to learn unless I discipline you," Her mother scolded. "You're not going to Freda's sleep over party tonight." _

_"But Mom-" _

_"No buts. Seeing as you were sneaking out the lipstick for her party, I think it is an appropriate punishment," Her mother placed her hands on her hips. "She is a bad influence on you. She made you do this before remember. Tonight, you are going to visit Mrs. Garcia with me."_

_"That old hag? Mom, her house smells like cat pee," Rista groaned._

_"Well, you'll just have to get used to it," Miranna said. Rista stomped her foot in frustration. _

_"When **Krissy**__ threw the rocks at Ms. Crow's house, she didn't have to visit Mrs. Garcia," Rista argued. A cry of protest came from a nearby bedroom. From the open doorway, her little sister yelled,_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"Why not? Krissy the sissy, Krissy the sissy," She taunted over and over again. _

_"Mom, make her stop," She said._

_"Krissy the sissy, Kris-"_

_"Stop that right this instant, Rista," Her mother said sharply. "She was punished, though not in the same way. You're the older one; you should know better." Rista stuck her tongue out at her sister as her mother led her away to call Freda and tell her the bad news. The bedroom door slammed behind her. _

Rista blinked her eyes open. She was not used to the hard cot in Samus' ship. She yawned as she sat up, one handing covering her mouth while the other blindly searched for the room's light switch. She squinted her eyes when it turned on as they made their slow transition from complete darkness to total illumination.

The only "guest room" was more like a closet, and according to Samus, it was only used in the rare cases that she saved a hostage or her bounty was required to return alive. Rista reflected back on her dreams as she stumbled to the small bathroom.

She was so stupid when she was ten. Fighting with her sister when there was so little time left. That night, everything changed. It was that night when Rista knew something was going to happen to her family in the near future. It had all happened when her mother dragged to see smelly Mrs. Garcia.

It was also after that night when she heard her parents talking about sending her sister and her away. Rista knew why, though her sibling was less aware of the situation. So young, only eight. Rista wished she could have saved her, but she knew that it would have been impossible without sacrificing her own life.

_Krissy_, how she hated to be called that. A distant yet familiar scream rung in a far corner of Rista's mind. That scream haunted her every day, yet it also gave her strength. That was why she was fighting Bill, to avenge her mother, father and little sister.

She changed into her white outfit. With a sigh, Rista opened the pocket and slid the piece of paper out. She gazed upon it lovingly for a moment before putting it back in it's place.

Xxxx

Colleen Eurynache lived on Earth. Most Federation workers resided on planets much closer to the intergalatic activity. Earth was so far away from all over intelligent planets. She was in some city in some part of some country that Samus did not really care about. She never learned about the geography there; so, all names were just simply names to her. She put the ship on auto pilot and let it guide itself.

_"We are all descendants from Earth," Samus' father explained to her. "I don't know about your mother, but we Arans would hail from an Scandinavian country."_

_"Scanda what?" Samus asked. _

_"Your grandmother's family would, actually," He said, ignoring her question. "Aran was originally a Irish first name. My mother's, your grandmother, maiden name was Bernardson, meaning son of Bernard."_

_"What's Irish?" Samus asked. "I-I'm confused."_

_"Ah, you're still too young to know the joys of geneology. Remind me to tell you again when you're older." Samus nodded while wondering what in the world Scanda Natives were._

"How long is it going to take again?" Rista asked, coming into the control room behind Samus. Samus turned to face her.

"At least another day," She informed her. "My ship might be fast, but we're on the wrong side of the galaxy to exactly make day trips to Earth."

"Got any coffee?" Rista asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Samus said. "It's in one of the cabinets some where in the kitchenette." Rista left to go find it.Samus heard some scruffling around, and a few seconds later, Rista called,

"I can't find it!" Samus rolled her eyes, but she left to help Rista. She reached into the way back on the cabinet and pulled out an unopened bag. She motioned to an insta-coffee maker in another corner.

"This stuff looks old. Are you sure it's ok to drink?" Rista looked as if she was a little child who was complaining over eating vegetables.

"I don't know, maybe you can test it out for me and see," Samus said cooly. Rista put some in the insta-coffee, and a minute later, she removed a cup of steaming brown liquid. She took a sip, and her face scrunched up.

"Ick, this stuff tastes horrible," She said, but nevertheless, she kept on drinking it for the caffine.

"Rista, do you mind if I ask who your parents were?" Samus inquired. Rista tensed up, her mug standing still half-way to her lips.

"What?"

"I want to know the identities of your family," Samus explained. "I…need to know some things. Some involving yourself and others, Colleen Eurynache."

"What are they?" Rista prodded. "If I tell you my parentage, what good will that do you?"

"I have some suspicions," Samus said. "It's no big deal. From what I have heard from you, you certainly remember them"

"Your trust issues would prevent you from telling me the same!" Rista snapped, her voice becoming shrill and sharp.

"No, I don't remember my parents," Samus said.

"How old were you during the raids?"

"Um, why?" Now Samus was relucant to answer. Rista crossed her arms and glared at her.

"We're partners, right? I'll tell you plenty about myself, anything you want to know, but you have to tell me, in return, things about yourself. I can't have this one-sided thing going on between us. You cooperate or you deal with my silence. Agreed?"

"The thing is, I was wounded and lost all my memory. Amnesia," Samus said, coming up with a quick lie. Never would she tell Rista about the Chozo. This sounded much more likely. "They think I was about six or seven maybe." Rista stood there in silence for a moment, and she decided that it was likely.

"How were you wounded?" She demanded. With a sigh, Samus rolled up the right sleeve of her long-sleeved blue shirt. A dark red scar was showed brightly against her pale skin.

"Blast wound, lost a lot of blood," Samus told her. She could have told Rista some other story, but for once, she was not going to lie. "Almost died. Woke up with no idea where I was or what happened to me."

"How come I've never seen it before? Just the other day, you were wearing a tank."

"I cover it up with make-up. Some actually believe I've never been injured once on a mission or any time before that, and I rather not dispel the rumors. Brings too much attention as well, unwanted attention. People see it and they'll think I'm something like yourself."

"A criminal, you mean?" Samus nodded. Rista unfolded her arms.

"My father was Ream Nevaria, my mother, Teresa Williams Nevaria, and my little sister named…" Rista hesitated for a moment before quickly saying. "Constance. Yes, her name was Constance." She bit her lip nervously. Something did not ring true about it to Samus.

Ream Nevaria, that name did sound right to Samus and so achingly familiar. Constance Nevaria did as well, even Teresa Nevaria. In the mix, though, Rista Nevaria sounded foreign and alien. Why Samus would think this way was still a mystery to herself; so, she let it pass…for the time being. She nodded.

"Alright then." Samus left the kitchenette with Rista watching her go. There was something about Samus that she could place her finger on. Well, she would just have to let it go for now. They were all just concidences.

Xxxx

Colleen was faced with a terrible task. She would have to confront Samus and tell her the truth. The truth about her father and herself. But the other thing…no she would let Samus discover that on her own. It was better that way. She would accept with better grace than if Colleen told her.

Colleen promised her father that she would take care of Samus, but now Bill and Rista were thrown into the mix. It was going to be difficult. If it meant that Bill would put a price on her head and the heads of her family, then so be it. The Eurynaches could survive, and Colleen was sure that Samus would agree to protect them once she told her the secret.

Rista. Colleen had long ago decided that the girl was a lost cause. One day though, she would have to talk to her as well. The girls were now working together, according to Bill. If Samus found out, it would not be long before Rista heard about it too.

Colleen closed her eyes. She thought of the last time she saw…the last time she saw Eric Aran.

_Sixteen year old Colleen waited by the hangar on K2L. Blasted place. She spent her whole life on the colony, and now, she was finally going to be free. She waited in an alleyway behind a few trash cans waiting for the people who agreed to take her out, dirt cheap, no questions asked. But then again, they would not care much about escorting a runaway out as long as they got their money._

_In her mostly-black garb and sullen ways, Colleen was an outcast. K2L was a realtively young colony, where nothing ever changed. She was different, therefore, she was a loner, a disgrace to her family. Her family was the most respected in the colony; she was just a mistake, an error that could not have been prevented or fixed. _

_"Colleen," A voice called out at the voice of the alley. "There you are." Colleen looked up to see Eric. She scowled at him._

_"Hello Mama's boy," She greeted bitterly. _

_"It's nice to see you too," He said, approaching her slowly._

_"So, how'd you find me?" _

_"I have my ways," He crossed his arms. "You're running off again, aren't you. I think this time you're actually going to make it."_

_"Unless you squeal on me," Colleen pointed out, trying to see past Eric to find her ride. _

_"I'm not going to," Eric stated. "I'm going to let you go. You've always said it was your life, and you should be the one to decide what to do with it. I'm going to let you do just that, but when you realize just what mistake you have made by running away, remember it was your fault."_

_"I don't need your coddling." Colleen tried to slink away, but Eric did not let her._

_"I just came to say good bye," Eric said. "Remember Colleen, we might have had our differences, but I still love you. If you ever need help, contact me. I promise I won't tell anyone where you are, but I'll be there for you through thick and thin."_

_"Thanks Eric," Colleen mumbled in barely a whisper. "Love ya too." She suddenly hugged him, something she had not done since she was a child. "But I doubt I'll need it." _

_"Just in case," He slipped some money out out of his pocket and handed it to her. "This is all I have. Be careful."_

_"Thanks," She stored it in her pocket._

_"Where are you going?" He asked before he left._

_"Tiris."_

_"That's a non-human inhabited plan," Eric said incredulously. Colleen shrugged._

_"I don't like humans very much," She said. "They're intelligent and I've heard they like misfits like myself. I'll be fine."_

_"I guess this is goodbye," He said and before another word could be spoken he ran off, making Colleen wonder if this was really a good idea after all.

* * *

_Authors Note: The last part must have provoked some theories with you guys. Really, I want to know what you think is going on. Review!


	6. Mutual Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.

* * *

_"Nice Ream,your wife leaves for three days, and by the first evening, the entire house is torn apart," Bill commented, peering around his best friend's living room. The couch cushions were tossed around the room, popcorn littered the floor and in the corner, a potted plant laid on it's side, soil pouring over onto the carpet. _

_"This is what I get for volunteering to host Constance's sleepover," Ream said, collecting a few empty plastic cups and stuffing them into a garbage bags. "Who knew five four year olds could cause so much trouble." Bill laughed._

_"You should have known by Miranna's kids," Bill said, a painful pang hitting his heart as he said it. "Your brother-in-law nearly burned the house down trying to cook for those two."_

_"Yeah, well at least I can cook," Ream said. "Not well but I can cook." Bill picked up a vaccum and turned it on, the loud roar of the suction creating din in the otherwise peaceful house. _

_"Why did you even have kids?" Bill asked, attempting to clean up some of the popcorn kernels. _

_"It's not like I said, 'I want two daughters' and poof, they magically appeared," Ream said, trying to be heard over the noise. "But it's been a wonderful thing, fatherhood. You would make a wonderful father, Bill. I see the way you are with Miranna's kids. They love you."_

_**'There's a reason for that'** Bill thought to himself. He would never have kids, unless..._

_Miranna..._

_He pushed the name away. He loved Miranna. She never felt the same way, and she found someone else. Bill suppressed his jealous rage. He would be happy that she was happy. He did love her children, and he treated them as if they were his own. With those two and Ream's daughters, he had plenty enough family._

_Besides, having kids meant settling down, and Bill never wanted to do that._

Bill drummed his fingers on the hard metal arm of his chair. His new base was being set up. The higher authorities were beginning to become annoyed with is constant change of bases, but how could they complain when the other forces were discovered at least once every other month.

He switched his thoughts to the other situation at hand. Rista and Samus were heading to Earth, and there was only one reason for that. They wanted to speak with Colleen. Hmmm, he would have to draw her away for some reason. Her traitorous behavior was getting on his nerves, and he would have do something about it. Not yet though, she added flavor to this very delicious twist of fate.

Bill would have his revenge on Rista. He would try to avoid hurting Samus, though he would have to kill her should she pose any threat. The Pirates would literally kill him if he let her get away once in his grasp. Rista had to die. He waited so long for this, and he would not be disapointed this time around.

XXXX

"So where does Mrs. Eurynache live exactly?" Rista asked, looking around the bustling hangar in Bingen, Washington, USA.

"The Federation records said this was the town," Samus said. Rista and her were going to try to gain access to her home by dressing as Federation workers. The only outfit that Samus owned that even resembled the semi-formal attire of the higher authorities was a pair of black slacks that had only been worn once, in her earlier days, when she was tracking down a black market/mobster buisness man. Her light blue shirt reached just below her elbows, effectively covering her scar.

Rista, on the other hand, was going to stay outside the apartment complex that the Eurynaches resided in, listening to any conversation inside through a reciever for the microphone that was under Samus' shirt. She played around with it, snapping it on and off.

"Stop that," Samus hissed. "It's beginning to annoy me." Rista sighed.

"Sorry," She grumbled. Then she added in a louder voice,"Bingen, eh? I think I know someone who lives here."

"What does he do? Grand theft? Mass murderer?" Samus said dryly.

"Ha, ha, you crack me up," Rista said sarcastically. She looked at passerby's faces, hoping to see a familiar one. No such luck. A deep chuckle sounded behind them. Samus and Rista turned to see a short, dark haired, tanned man, with bulky muscles that showed through his shirt.

"Sharp as eva', Rista," The man said. "Thought ya forget 'bout Unca Gordie." Rista grinned.

"How'd you-"

"Ya forgettin',I nearly run this here place naw," He said. "I screen evra' body. That there ship said that you were a passenger, and I left ta see ya 'fore you ran off. Not another word spoken. Had to see my lil' Rista."

"It's good to see you," Rista squealed. "Though Darryl wants to kill you because you took the chance to do a legal trade." Gordie shrugged.

"Twas a family bizness," He said. "Felt lak I could use da money. Still, I do some...extra bizness to keep it runnin' smoothly."

"I'm sure." Rista seemed excited and giddy to Samus. Like a little girl almost. She almost expected Rista to start jumping up and down, clapping her hands and giggling. The image was in Samus' mind, practically, an eight year old Rista dancing around her mother, gushing about going to the fair and whatnot.

"Who's she?" Gordie asked, mentioning to Samus. "I musta missed 'er name."

"This is Samus," Rista introduced her to Gordie. "She's a bounty hunter." A look of realization crossed Gordies face. His mouth dropped, as the rest of his face formed, then froze, into an expression of shock. When he recovered, he looked from Rista to Samus to Rista again.

"The Samus A-" He began, but Samus quickly cut him off.

"The one and only," She said hastily. "It was nice meeting you Gordie, but we have somewhere to be."

"Rista, do ya know what she is?" Gordie said. "We don mingle with none of 'em bounty hunter folk. She a famous one. Maybe she the one that took out Maybelle. Eva' thought of that."

"Samus almost excusively deals with the Space Pirates," Rista said defensively. "She is going after Bill Werster, just as I am, and we make a good team." Gordie shook his head in disbelief.

"Where eva' Darryl is naw, if he hears you traveling with a bounty hunter, he'd be boilin' with rage," Gordie said. "Took ya in, and we all treated ya like our own daughta', and what do ya do in return? Ya start mingling with the wrong folk. Why, with all I say right here, she'd probably turn me in this instant."

"If I have a mission dealing with a single person, as yourself, they are at least at a Level Five Danger Alert," Samus said. "I don't bother with lowlife scum such as yourself; so, don't flatter yourself." Gordie growled, but he did not say another thing on the matter.

"Rista, I'll be goin'. If you eva' need help, just call on Unca' Gordie," He said. "And next time, try to lose da bounty hunter."

"Right..." Rista muttered in a low voice. She watched as Gordie disapeared into the crowd. It was a perfected technique, blending into the people around him with such skill that he was practically invisable if he wanted to be. Rista could do it, not as well as her adoptive family, but to most people, it worked wonderfully. Probably the reason why was that they trained her to be a criminal, but in the end, she never wanted to live up their expectations. She only wanted revenge. She supposed that once she got her revenge that she would run the "family" trade, but at the moment, she only had one thing in sight for the future.

"Unca' Gordie, huh?" Samus said, breaking Rista out of her reverie.

"Gordie, Maybelle, Marco, Grimble and Darryl made up my family of outlaws," Rista explained. "Maybelle was captured by a bounty hunter and is serving a life term and Marco was killed on one of the moons of Xielon. The last I heard of Grimble, he was trying to attain inner-peace back on his homeplanet of Grostox. Gordie came back here to take over his late brother's ship hangar and Darryl, my 'old man', is wandering the stars, on the run from the authorities."

"Close knit family, eh?" Rista laughed.

"I suppose we're not any more," She said wistfully. "The last I saw Darryl was three years ago. Haven't heard from him since. He was looking haggard and gaunt, not in good condition. I pray he's still alive; probably would hear something on the news about it if he was dead. Especially if he was caught by the Galatic Police." She shrugged.

"C'mon, we have to meet Colleen," She said, changing the subject. "The records gave you her address, right?" Samus nodded.

"I have no access to ground transport. We're going to have to take a taxi," Samus said. "Not ideal transportation, but it will get the job done." She looked Rista over. "Do you have to be outside for the microphone to work?" She asked. "You've been wearing the same thing since I met you. Perhaps you would like to buy a new outfit while we're here?"

Rista stared down at herself. Since Samus was a few inches taller and more muscular than Rista made it hard for Rista to borrow her clothing. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll have the driver take me to a shopping district or something once you're dropped off." Then she sighed. "Just one thing. I have no money." Samus gave an identical sigh.

She ran back into her ship; when she exited, she pressed some cash into Rista's hand.

"You'll probably have to find an exchange shop around here," Samus told her. "I hear that countries here tend to use their own money still instead of the Galatic currency." Rista nodded.

"Thanks," She said. "I figure one of these days I'll have to pay you back."

"We'll see." Samus started walking off towards the road, looking for a vehicle to take them to Colleen's apartment.

"We'll see what?"

"Whether or not I like you." Samus said. Neither her or Rista had ever hailed a taxi before, and to their dismay, it was not nearly as easy as it looked. Aftert they finally got one to stop, they quickly leapt in, and Samus told the driver Colleen's address. The taxi buzzed away.

"Also, me and my...sister are tourists here, and we'd like to know where the best place to buy a new outfit is," Rista nearly choked on the lie. The driver looked back at them in the mirror, his dirty, unshaven face scowling at them.

"That would be Smithies Shopping District," He said in a hoarse voice. Rista pretended to giggle.

"Great, sis, you go see Auntie Lila, and I'll go ahead to the store," She said in a high-pitched girly tone. Samus rolled her eyes but remained silent.

"Ya'll don't look much alike... ah, never mind," The driver grumbled. It was a good twenty minute ride to Colleen's apartment building. Samus slipped out and handed the driver some bills.

"Thatshould be enough for her ride too, but if she needs more then she can pay you," Samus told him. Rista watched her walk away before the taxi sped off. She peered out the window and let her thoughts drift away.

_"Plaid? I hate plaid, Mom," Rista groaned to her mother. The woman laughed. _

_"Now why dear?" Her mother asked, holding a gray dress up to Rista's body._

_"It's so old fashioned," She complained. "Last time I wore plaid for my school picture, everyone laughed and called me an old lady. Besides, no one dresses up for their school picture anymore. That's so kindergarten." _

_"It's absolutely adorable," She said. "I loved plaid when I was your age. I still do. So does your grandmother. It's apart of being a Wilkens girl."_

_"Guess I'm no Wilkens girl," Rista said, referring to her grandmother's maiden name. "I'm a Nevaria." Her mother laughed. _

_"That's the spirit," She said, hanging the dress back on the rack._

_"I'm like you in everyway, looks and all," Rista told her._

Except...

Rista pushed the thought away. It was painful, thinking of that day. Subconsciously, she put her hand over her eyes. The taxi came to a screeching halt. Rista got out and threw some money at the driver, even though she did not owe him anything. She walked briskly away.

She would have her revenge on Bill. Even before her family was killed, she knew she would have it.

It all happened that one day, so long ago...

* * *

Authors Note: Just picked that town off a map. Wanted some place in Washington and decided to stay away from big cities. Is Bingen a big city? Honestly, I have no clue. Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	7. Tainted Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid but all original characters are mine.

* * *

Rista purchased a few articles of clothing, but she had been browsing half-heartedly and left the store hardly remembering what she had bought. No word from Samus yet; she knew the communicator would beep if a message was trying to come through. That was Rista's signal to turn it on. 

A light drizzle started to descend upon the pedestrians. Most ran inside, but Rista continued strolling out in the rain. If she remembered correctly, there was a small park down the road. She would sit there and sort through everything, despite the fact that she was bound to get wet as the water starting pounding down harder. Well, at least her clothes would get washed.

She sat on a bench under the slight protection of a tree, watching people rush by with newspapers and breifcases held over their heads. A few people clutched umbrellas. After a few moments, she stood up again, just to stretch her legs. She was bored stiff. She started walking again, down a few unknown streets, until it was obvivous that she was coming to the bad part of town.

Rista shrugged it off and continued on her way. In a way, she felt more comfortable here. This was the kind of place she had grown up for a good chunk of her childhood. Some people stared at her from the shadows and from barred windows as she waltzed by, strutting with the air of confidence she usually posessed.

A flicker of movement in an alleyway caught Rista's attention. She paid it no heed until a large, dark skinned man stepped out in front of her. Wild eyes, reddish dredlocks and a scarred face made her jump back as the man slurred,

"Money, girlie, gimme your purse!" She was hardly scared by this man; the typical drunk taking advantage of a defenseless woman, who appeared to accidentally come into the wrong side of town.

"Unfortinately for you, I have no purse," She shook him off cooly, before attempting to pass him and on her way. The man grabbed her arm and threw her into the alley, slamming her against the wall. He spat at her and ran off. Head pounding, Rista blinked her eyes a few times to disperse the tripling effect the impact had on her sight. Slowly, she got back on her feet, praying that she did not have a concusion. She looked around at her surroundings, seeing if the man had taken her shopping bag.

That was odd. It stood at the entry to the alley wall, a shirt spilling onto the grimey ground, yet it was virtually untouched or messed with. Her sight still dazed, Rista watched as three-no, one foot stepped on the bag and into the alley.

Bill Werster had just wheeled in front of Rista. A malicious grin stretched on his face. For a man that was gaining in age, he moved with surprising ease. Rista reached for her blaster, but she found that it was not there. She patted her pants, trying to find it, though she knew the search was fruitless.

"I hired quite a few pickpockets to aid me as I searched for you," Bill explained in a seemingly friendly voice. "And a few brutes looking for easy cash helped as well." He was referring to the man that attacked Rista, and she knew it. "I had a feeling you would wander back into this area. Makes you feel right at home, doesn't it, _Miss Nevaria_?" The last words were a vicious snarl, the charm escaping from the tone and being replaced with hatred.

"Don't call me that," Rista spat. "You called my mother that, and you are not going to refer to me as that as well." She braced herself to run; she could push this old fool down quite easily. She would kill him another time.

"Easy Rista," Bill cautioned, his confident tone returning. "My brutes are watching and know that if I get hurt, you're dragged back."

"Fine, then kill me already," Rista said, throwing out her arms to present an east target. "I'm all yours." Bill clicked his tongue.

"What's the rush?" He said. "No Rista, I am not going to kill you this time. I haven't had my fun yet; so, why throw away the toy."

"What do you mean?" Rista asked, slightly confused. She replaced her hands back at her waist. "Listen, I am in a hurry. I have someone to meet. So if you're not going to kill me, then let me go. I can't waste my time with you."

"I assure you, Colleen Eurynache is not in her home," Bill said. "Nor is she anywhere near here. I sent her away. Couldn't have her spoil the game, could I now? So you can stop worrying about listening into Samus and her's conversation." He held up the wires and the communicator they were attached to, the one Rista had in her pocket just minutes before. Or so she had thought. She realized had not checked to see if it was there since she had entered the store.

"Nice," She commented, leaning casually against the alley wall. Inside, though, her heart was going crazy. She was curious about Bill's "game", but she would not let on to it. She was also afraid about what Bill might do if he did not kill her.

"You look so much like your mother," Bill said. Now he sounded almost remorseful as he reminisced the past. "So beautiful." Rista gulped, the familiar words rushing back. "She was kind of plain, but elegant."

_"You shut your mouth right this instant Bill!" _Rista could almost hear her mother scream at him, just like that day so long ago.

"The brown hair, medium stature, fair skin, but her confidence stride and gleeful smile could make any man forget that," Bill said. "Even when you were four years old, you could imitate that smile. Too bad she is dead, eh Rista?" Rista's fists clenched. Her fingernails dug into her skin, and angry tears threatened her eyes. Bill would pay for that...

"You know what, you even have her nose, her ears, everything," Bill continued. She knew what was coming next. Her eyes shut and a hand flew up to clamp around them. Just like when she was a little girl, she hid it. Not because she was ashamed but because she was scared. "But there was one thing you did not share with your mother. One thing I always wanted to correct." He smirked at her, but she could not see it. "You know what it is..."

XXXX

Colleen was not at her apartment. The teenage girl, Samus assumed she was her niece, told her that Colleen had gone on a buisness trip off planet.

"Is there any way I can contact her?" Samus had inquired. The girl stood there thoughtfully.

"Um...no," She responded. "We can't really talk to her on these things. Top secret Federation stuff. But wait a sec, aren't you apart of the Federation? You would've known that."

"Oops, there must have been a mix up." The girl snorted.

"In the Federation? Aunt Colleen makes it seem as if it's perfect," She groaned, rolling her eyes. "Real believer in the system, I guess."

"Well, we are human after all," Samus said. "We can afford to make a few mistakes, as long as we forgive ourselves for preforming them." It was an old saying of her father's.

"I hate that saying," The girl mumbled. "Makes it seem like we have to be perfect, forgiving ourselves and whatever. Aunt Colleen says it alot." She was silent for a moment. "Well, hate to take up your time. Bye." She abruptly closed the door.

It had been almost two hours since them. Samus checked her communicator, seeing if Rista was trying to come through. Samus had tried her a few times, but it did not work. The communicators had a GPS attached, but it did not work unless both were turned on. As Samus checked for what seemed like the thousandth time, she was surprised to see a signal suddenly flash on, showing the location of the lost companion.

A small beep indicated that Rista wanted to come through, but instead of Rista's voice, a low growl muttered, "She's all yours." There was a sound like it being thrown on the ground and of retreating footsteps.

Using the GPS, Samus tracked Rista down. What she found was not what she expected. Rista seemed in perfect condition. She was only a little beat up, with a tear in her clothing in the upper thigh. She was sitting on the ground, back against the wall, with one hand covering her eyes. For a second, Samus thought she was crying, but as she approached, she realized that Rista was simply whispering something over and over.

"Tainted eyes. He wants me dead for my tainted eyes."

* * *

Authors Note: Now I assure you all that there will be an explanation later on about the last statement. I promise it will all tie in. Now since some people forget the family names, then I will compose a list of all the "family" of the characters. 

**Samus  
**Eric Aran

**Colleen**  
Rick Eurynache  
Amber Eurynache (neither of these are very important unless I write the sequal I have in mind)

**Rista  
**Constance Nevaria  
Teresa Nevaria  
Ream Nevaria  
"Darryl Stummins"  
"Gordie" (The other adoptive family members are not important.)

There will only be one addition in the future. That's all I'll say. Nothing more. Not to who ever's list, not how important, not nothing. Review!


	8. Anagram

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.

* * *

"Hello Colleen," A whispery voice greeted her. Colleen turned to see Bill standing in the doorway behind her. She crossed her arms and stared at him, a look of displeasure crossing her face. She had just returned to her apartment building after realizing that the mission that Bill sent her on was a phony one. Perhaps it was a trap or maybe he was just messing with her. But there he was now, standing in the frame of the lobby's entrance. "Home so soon?" 

"What's going on Bill?" She asked sharply. He smirked.

"Why aren't you polite. No hello? Hi, how are you doing, perhaps?"

"Stop wasting my time." Colleen said. She spun around and strutted to the elevator. She pushed the button, tapping her foot as she impatiently waited. Bill laughed.

"You're so amusing," He mused, striding over to her. "You try to act like I don't know Eric's little secret- your little secret. I heard Eric and Miranna speaking one day, and that's how I found out about you. I looked into Eric's past, and boy, was I surprised. Tell me, Colleen. Did you ever meet his wife?" Colleen shook her head while biting her lip.

"I saw her briefly at my parent's funeral before they were engaged," Colleen mumbled. "I don't even think he knew I was there. I don't even know why I went. My brother was so infuriating sometimes; sent me an invitation even though he knew I would not come. So I did, just to spite him. No one recongized me; I had gone brunette by that time. There one moment where Eric looked in my direction, but I don't think he actually saw me. Now, I kind of wish I did. It was the last time I saw him alive." She stared down at her feet as the elevator door opened with a _ding! _She stepped inside, but Bill reached in and pressed the door open button.

One day, you should tell Samus about her father's past," He said, his face close to hers.

"I'm going to, don't worry," Colleen said, her voice sounding more confident than she felt.

"Good," He released the button. "But if I ever catch you speaking to her ever again, I will kill Rick and Amber," He warned her as the doors closed. Her heart pounded. She knew what was at stake when she took the job, but that was the first threat she ever heard from him that was directed towards her. She gulped nervously, then realized she never pushed her floor's button. She slammed down on it a few times to release the tension inside of her.

Colleen knew it was time to give her up her job. She was becoming too old, and besides, there was too much at risk.

XXXX

"Are you sure you're alright?" Samus asked Rista. Rista nodded, her eyes bloodshot, though she only let a few tears escape. She sat in the room by the kitchenette, a mug of cold coffee in her hands, still full to the brim. "What happened back there?" Rista shook her head.

"Nothing, it just reminded me of a trumatic childhood event," Rista said. "You know, we knew Bill when I was young. Me and my sister called him our Uncle Bill, even though we knew he was not blood related. He was kind and jovial and loved to give us puzzles. He gave us all nicknames, even my cousins. My m-, I mean my father and his sister were close and they had been friends with him since they were all young." She smiled sadly at the old memory. "I absolutely hated mine. He called me blood-sistah."

"What? How you did you come upon that one?" Samus asked, slightly amused.

"He loved anagrams," Rista said, ignoring Samus or so the bounty hunter thought. "He would always give us anagrams and have us solve them, even though we were all too young to figure them out. Our nicknames were based on anagrams that had something to do with us."

"What was Constance's?" Rista turned to her with a confused look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, Constance's nickname," She stammered nervously. "My sister. Her's was, let me think." She then mumbled to herself, "Constance Olivia Nevaria... Oh yes!" She exclaimed the last part in a louder voice. "It was Con artist. She didn't know what it was, and au- Mother would always slap him because he thought he was a bad influence by calling her that. Mine was the most difficult to understand. He made an entire riddle for it once." Once she realized what she said, she shut her mouth and looked down at her lap.

"What was it?" Samus asked, not out of curiosity but as a response to Rista's strange reaction.

"N-nothing," She muttered. "I-I forget what it was. Only remember that he made one." _'Good save,'_ she thought to herself. Rista took a deep breath to calm. "I need some rest. If you don't mind, I think I'll go to my room now." Samus nodded and watched her stand up and walked away. There was something odd about Rista and something strangely familiar about what she said. Nicknames.

She had several as a young girl. Samus thought back to what the Chozo said when she was in her teens and plagued by a strange dream. _'Your childhood still beckons to you. Open the possibilty of your mother and father, and your brain will remember you had parents once. Once you remember it, it will no longer bother you. That is the secret to remembering your past.' _

Samus remembered she knew Bill when she was younger. One reason she wanted revenge so badly. He misused the trust of a little girl, betrayed her after promising so much, then killed her family. Samus wondered how Rista knew him as well. Then again, she said her father was close friends with him. As a little girl, she knew that visited all the colonies, and Samus assumed he was close with other families with children.

_"I've meet a lot of little girls, but you got to be the cutest Scully," Bill's warm and friendly voice told her. _Of course, Scully! SKA were her initials, and he always commented on how they sounded like Scully Morris, the main character one of the numberous HV shows he watched. However, he did not just give them out based on initials of the person. Samus remembered how she told him the address of her friend Veronica.

_"She says she lives on Theodore Rex Evan Everett street," Samus told him. "Have you ever heard of a name that long?"_

_"Hmm, tree street, eh?" Bill said, his finger on his chin as if he were thinking. "Is she a squirill?" Samus giggled._

_"No silly, she's a girl."_

It was a completely useless memory, but still it was comforting. Ever since that day, he called Veronica "squirill" when she came over. At the rediscovery of the long lost memory, she felt like a tiny burden was lifted. She would have to unlock more of her past.

A beep came from the control room. Samus walked in and saw a message on the screen. "Colleen has returned to her home. Pity, you just missed her. Perhaps you ought to go over and have a nice little chat with her." There was no identity to whom the letter was from, but Samus had a good idea. It was probably a trap, but at the moment, she really could not care less. Still, she decided it was not a good idea to leave right now. She'd wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Authors' Note: Don't you think herrings are beautiful birds? I especially like the red ones. Anyways, something shocking about Colleen will be revealed next chapter and part of the puzzle will make so much more sense. (PS, I like reviews just as much as red herrings so please drop a note that at least says you were here.)  



	9. The Connection

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.

* * *

A day had passed. Rista kept mostly to herself, barely eating or drinking, and behind the closed door, Samus doubted that she was sleeping much either. 

"I'm going to see Colleen again," Samus told Rista, as she prepared to leave.

"Thought she was away," Rista mumbled without looking up. It was coming to where she could no longer stand her situation...for personal reasons. She had considered running off, never bothering with Samus or Bill or Colleen again and taking up a new identity, but that was being a coward, and Rista was never a coward.

"I got a...annonymous tip," Samus told her.

"Don't trust it," Rista advised, absent-mindedly flipping through an outdated magazine she had picked up who knows where.

"I want to at least try. There are some things I need to sort out."

"Fine." Samus stood there for a moment, waiting for Rista to say something else. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to, she walked off. Rista listened as her footsteps retreated. The familiar hiss of the lower hatch opened and closed. She threw the magazine aside, shut her eyes and groaned loudly.

This was becoming annoying. It was driving her crazy; she could no longer stand it. Restless, she paced around the ship, twisting her hands anixously.

_Coincidences...coinidences..._ The word taunted her, mocking her in her head. She rubbed her temples as if that would make it go away. Instead, her inner demon sneered at her, clawed at her with invisable hands that was tearing her apart. She mumbled to herself, trying to shake it off.

This was more than annoying; it was a serious problem. She decided some fresh air would do her good; so, she left the cramped ship and strolled around the hangar. Merchants busily instructed men who were loading valuable cargo, a few shady characters whispered in the shadows. She spotted Gordie and walked over to him. He was engaged in a conversation with a disgruntled pilot; so, she waited a moment.

"Whaddya mean it cost us that much!" He exclaimed furiously. "Get outta meh sight, now!" The pilot scurried away, and Gordie looked up at Rista with a smile.

"Buisness troubles?" She inquired. He shook his head with a laugh.

"Nah, just wanna chase 'im away so I could tak with meh sweet girl." The familiar crooked grin came across his face. "Where's ya friend?"

"On errands," Rista said, not really feeling up to specifying what Samus was up to. Gordie nodded.

"Was hopin' ya'd get rid of her, but that don matter none. Ya look upset."

"I am," She confided. "For personal reasons. Bill crossed a very delicate boundry." She paused. "It was you that I told about tainted eyes, right?"

"Yup, he bring that up again?" Rista nodded, biting her lip. "Forget 'bout it."

"Easy for you to say," Rista mumbled. He was never the kind of guy to lift your spirits; his response was always "forget about it" or "kill the guy" when someone told them their burdens. In a way, though, he was right. Perhaps it was time to let that go. Perhaps she was looking for self-pity when she remembered it, when she mourned over it. The death of her family was one thing but this... "But then again, you might be right. I'll block it out. I never tried that before, and it might do some good."

"'At's my girl," Gordie slapped her on the back. "Fin'lly listen to Unca Gordie. What would Darryl say?" Rista grinned.

"He'd probably disown me."

XXX

"Hello, it's me again," Samus greeted Amber again in that sickly sweet voice. "I heard your aunt returned. Can I speak to her?"

"Nope, off on errands," Amber said, a little more cautiously. "Why don't you schedule an appointment or something, like a normal person." She was more defiant now, leaning against the door frame with a challenging look in her eye. "Aunt Colleen says we shouldn't trust you so-" The fake smile on Samus' face fell.

"Listen kid, I really need to speak with her, it is a matter of life or death," Her tone was more serious. "What did your aunt say about me?" She knew Colleen realized that it was Samus that had come calling the day before, and she was not surprised that she was barred from the home.

"That it was a life or death matter that we no longer spoke to you."

"You're witty," Samus commented. "I know you don't trust me, and you know what, I don't trust you or your aunt either. But I do work with the Federation. Want to know what I do?" She acted as if she was dealing with a little child, and Amber was not taking it kindly.

"Don't speak to me that way," She snapped. "I'm not a baby. But fine, what do you do?"

"I'm a bounty hunter."

"Yeah right."

"Wanna bet?" Samus took out her Federation ID, a troublesome object that most bounty bounters that were full-timed employed never bothered to carry, including her. This time around, she needed it. She waggled it in front of Amber's face. "I also bet you're curious about what I want your aunt for?" Amber looked tempted to take the bait.

"Maybe," She said. "But she works for the Federation too; so, she can't be in trouble."

"It's called being a double agent, and your aunt is suspected. That's partially why I came. If you'll let me in, perhaps I could tell you more." The girl was obvivously conflicted. She thought it over for a moment before sighing and standing aside for Samus to enter. She led to a table with four wooden chairs, and Samus sat down.

"Is she really in trouble?"

"I'm not sure," Samus said. "Like I said, I don't trust her, and I am not sure who she is really working for."

"She isn't evil," Amber tried to assure her. "Aunt Colleen would never-"

"So naive, you teens, always believing there is a good side and a bad side, like in the movies," Samus mused. "What is evil? Trust me, there are corrupted souls in the Federation that will still never dare changed loyalities. There are good people that do bad things for a few bucks. And no one really knows who they are. No black and white, just gray."

"Who are you exactly?" Amber asked her, fear creeping in her voice. Samus could tell she was worried about her aunt and concerned about what just might happen. She decided it would not hurt to share her identity.

"My name is Samus Aran." Amber almost smiled at this.

"What a coincidience? Is that how you met Aunt Colleen?" She asked. Samus looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?

"Well, surely you knew. Aunt Colleen's maiden name is Aran."

Shock and realization suddenly flooded Samus. She remembered looking back at Collen's ID card: Colleen **A **Eurynache. Her father's sister? How could it be so, when she always thought he was an only child. Samus stood up, blood draining from her face.

"You just said-"

"We Arans, dang good liars," A voice behind her mumbled. Samus turned and saw Colleen, arms crossed. "Go to your room Amber. I need to talk to her alone."

"Am I in trou-"

"Go!" Colleen commanded sternly. Samus opened her mouth to speak, but Colleen cut her off. "I know I should've told you sooner. I was going to, but Bill threatened me and...and I was too scared."

"What for?" Samus said. "You weren't totally alone after all."

"I was disowned, so yes, after that I had no family," Colleen said. "My brother starting telling people he had no siblings and I faded away, unknown. I heard of you many years back, and I wanted to meet you. That's when I discovered Bill and began working as a spy for the Federation, and yeah, I am loyal to the Federation." An odd emotion burst through Samus' chest. What was it? She stared down at the floor.

"Oh," Was all she muttered, gulping back.

"Are you ok?" Colleen asked, taking a step towards her. Samus nodded.

"I've had no family or connections to family since, well, everyone was killed," Samus explained. "Now I meet my Dad's long lost sister, and wow, I just don't know what to do."

"Samus, I can't help you anymore," Colleen told her gravely. "Not that I was much aid before, but Bill has threatened to kill Amber and Rick, and I can't risk that. When you avenge your father's death, then I'd like to get to know you better, like I always dreamed. To finally meet Eric's family."

"Alright," Samus mumbled, then took a deep breath to calm herself. "I better go then."

"Ok," Colleen muttered. "Bye." She watched Samus walk away to the door. "Oh and Samus."

"Yeah?"

"I really do think you'd make your father proud."

* * *

Authors Note: Were you surprised? Hee hee and no one guessed it. I'll admit there weren't many clues about Colleen. And I'll give you all a hint. The biggest clues are the smallest. The biggest clue I gave for Colleen was her ID card and didn't you think it was odd that she looked so much like Samus? 

There is a bigger secret to reveal of course. Just remember, _Everything is Coincidence...everything is impossible. The picture of the puzzle does not make sense until you put that final piece in._ Review!


	10. Grief and Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.

Author's Note:Sorry for the wait, and I am not likely to get the next chapter out for a while. I'm going on Vacation, then I'll have to get ready for school; so, I'm going to be busy.

* * *

"So where are we going again?" Rista asked, slung over the chair in the control room. Samus leaned over to check the signals the computer was reading. 

"Petronis." She replied.

"How do you know that they are headed that way?" Rista bugged her. "Last I heard, we had no leads."

"Space Pirates ships tend to leave trails of raditation waves from the fuel they use," Samus explained, standing back and wiping her forehead. "Only sensitive equipment can pick it up; equipment this ship has. The computer says the trail leads straight for Petronis." Rista 'humphed'.

"What doesn't this ship have?" She wondered aloud. It was a rhetorical question, and Samus knew it. She just gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the feeling bursting up inside of her.

Somehow, Rista Nevaria did sound right. It did not fit into the Nevaria family she had pictured so vividly. For some reason, every time the name 'Nevaria' was spoken, Samus saw a family. A tall, confident man with rich brown locks and merry green eyes standing to his petite dark-haired wife. A little girl stood there also, bearing no resembleance to Rista. A mop of black curls on her head, chocolate eyes and cheeks still lined with baby fat. Along with this vision, something lingered at the back of Samus' mind.

_"My babies," The woman sobbed. "T-they said they didn't w-want to go." Tears rolled down the face of the hysterical woman. "I should've listened. It's all my fault." Another woman stood by and comforted her._

_"Teresa, relax. It's all right." She cooed. Samus' mother turned and gave her a look of defeat. "Run along sweetie. She's very upset right now."_

_"But mommy-"_

_"No buts," She said firmly. She kneeled down and circled Samus with her arms. She whispered in her ear, so that the grieving mother would not hear, "Just remember how much I love you. Because I do love you, so much."_

"Earth to Samus," Rista said. Samus had not noticed her stand up, and she was now waving her hand in front of Samus' face. "Thought you died on me for a second there."

"I just got lost in thought." She mumbled. Well, it was true. She turned her attention back to the panel display, but her eyes blurred together as she watched the signals. What had happened to make that woman-Teresa- so upset? Where had they been at that time? Everything around them seemed to be a black void, and all she saw was the two adults standing in front of her. Actually, Teresa was laying in a white bed...

She had known it for a while, but it hadn't really struck her until now. Something was amiss in this quest for revenge. And Samus would just have to figure out what that was.

XXXX

_"And who are you?" The saleswoman leaned over on her knees to adore the little girl front of her. _

_"My name is Rista," She said, smiling shyly. "This is my Mommy." She tugged at her mother's pant leg. _

_"She is just precious," The Sales lady told her mother. She stood up, straighting out her crimson uniform. "She must be the cutest little darling in T08." Her mother laughed._

_"I don't know, her sister could compete," She said teasingly._

_"Uh nuh. She is not cuter than me." Rista protested, stamping down her little foot. The two woman laughed. _

_"Wish I had a daughter," The Sales Lady reflected as she rung up their purchases. "I have three boys at home. I love them but every woman should have a daughter. That was my mother's belief." She handed them two plastic bags. "Bet your husband wants a boy."_

_"No, he loves the girls. We don't judge by gender; we're just happy for what we got." She began to leave the counter.  
_

_"Have a nice day, Ms. Nevaria!" The Saleswoman called out. Her mother froze and turned back towards the lady. _

_"Excuse me?" She asked, slightly taken aback. _

_"Nevaria, that is your name, is it not?" The woman looked confused. _

_"Well it wa-," She dug through her purse her credit card. She breathed one word. "No."_

Rista would always remember the look of fear and panic that crossed her mother's face. She had only been six at the time, but the memory was fresh within her mind. What was the problem anyways? Rista would never find out, but it started the problems with her family and Bill. Though she would not realize it until it was too late, it was the beginning of the demise of her family.

The ship landed on Petronis, landing in the general target the wave trail left them. Rista volunteered to explore the area.

"Get your suit on and follow me when you're ready," She told her, for once taking charge of things. "Your suit stands out, and trust me, an unarmored body such as mine will prove to be much stealthier in this type of enviroment." Petronis was famous for it's rain forests, and Rista was confident that she could slip in between the trees and climb through the thick canopies without much notice. There was sure to be plenty of surveilence hidden among the bushes.

Samus nodded her agreement, which surprised Rista. She had seemed to be the boss of everything, and Rista could tell she liked being in control. Yet she submitted to Rista's suggestions without conflict.

"Good idea. There are some things I need to check up on here." Samus said. "If you're not back in a few hours, I'll leave expecting the worst and find it on my own. Is that ok with you?"

"Um, sure." Rista said. She armed herself with her weapons, also agreeing to take along a small stun gun Samus had aboard.

"Remember, you are not out there to kill them. You want to find their new base and report back. You won't stand a chance against them without my help."

"Thanks for the support," Rista said sarcastically with an obvivously fake cheery smile on her face. She left the open hatch and ran off until she was a good distance away from the ship. Finally, some action.

Rista grabbed a low-lying tree-branch and hoisted herself up. She stood on it, steadying herself with the tree. Once she found her balance, she reached for another and climb up. The trees on Petronis were towers of wood and leaves, standing taller than many buildings in the cities. Scratchy bark rubbed off on Rista's hands, and after a short while, they began to sting. The vibrant colors that thrived at the base of the tree was soon replaced with moss green and drab brown. Fungus stained her clothing, and the wood began to dampen as she ascended, making it hard for her get a grip.

The top of the tree offered a magificent view, worthy of it's nearly hour and a half long climb. Rista rested on a thick branch, swinging her legs under her as she enjoyed a well deserved break. She was carefree, nearly forgetting that she wanted to spot any possible areas that a base might lay in. After about fifteen minutes, she slipped out a pair of binoculars and view the area.

Trees tops clouded her view. Nothing but green leaves surrounding her every which way. Bright spring greens melted with dark forest and evergreen, with little spots of yellow-green dotting the sea of, for lack of a better word, green.

Boy, was she getting sick of that color.

The wind whipped through the air, rustling the foilage. A light cry reached her. Rista strained her ears to hear it better. There was nothing for a few moments, but then she heard it again.She turned her head ever so slightly to see what might have caused it, but she lost her balance and slipped.

Next thing she knew, she was falling through the air, the tiny specks on the ground growing larger with passing second.

She was going to die.

Then, a whistle and a hum shot through the air, and a grimey talon clutched her shirt and clawed at her backside. She cried out in pain as the skin on her back tore, and she felt blood rushing out. The creature that grabbed her landed on a soft patch of dirt. Rista felt dizzy from the bloodloss, but she rolled over with agony to face the beast in front of her.

It was a metal bird, twice her size. With a shrieking cry, it opened it's steel beak and came down towards Rista's face.

Her terrified scream was cut short.

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffie! Review! Review! Review! 


	11. Rediscovery :DNA:

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.

* * *

Once Samus was sure Rista was a good distance away, she strolled over to the control room and began a search on the Federation Data base. The green glow of the screen reflected off her base as she quickly scrolled through her options. She knew what she was looking for, and luckily, it was now considered public information...for historical use. 

Black letters popped up. _T08 Massacre Casuality List_. Perfect. Just what she was looking for. She went down to the list of N names.

_Nastin, William  
Nastin, Amelia  
Newman, Jonathon_

No Nevaria.

She leaned back in her chair, comtemplating what was going on. Rista Nevaria was not on this list. Then again, nor should she be. She was a survivor. Yet there was no Teresa Nevaria, no Constance Nevaria and no Ream Nevaria. Samus switched over to the survivor list. Once again, she went straight for the Ns.

_Neddy, Lawerance_  
_Norton, Halley_

No Nevaria.

This was becoming stranger and stranger. Something lingered in the back of Samus' mind, tugging at her memory. There was a reason why the Nevarias did not appear, but it was still a mystery to her.

Samus clicked on the link for the last list in the T08 Massacre section. It was for those that were unaccounted for, who disapeared or whose bodies were too mangled to be identified. One name appeared.

_Net, Polly  
Nevaria, Ream  
Newton, Lara_

Ream Nevaria was on this list, but there was never any mention of the other three members of this family. Samus spotted a search icon and selected that. She entered Rista's name. She waited patiently as it processed the search.

Nothing turned up.

Samus thought over her options quickly. She knew they existed but finding them would be impossible. How could they live on T08 and not be counted on any of the lists?

Unless they didn't live on T08...

Heart pounding, Samus switched to the cenus for that year. Colonies took them annually to prevent overpopulation; surely, it would carry some answers. She entered a search and typed in Rista's name once again, but nothing showed up. She tried Teresa Nevaria.

Nothing.

Constance Olivia Nevaria.

Nothing.

Ream Nevaria.

His identification popped up. Samus scanned through it, trying to pick out the important details.

_Name: Ream Nevaria  
Sex: M  
Marital Status: Divorced  
Parents: Runin and Sherry Nevaria (Both Deceased)  
Offspring: Constance and Melissa Nevaria (Both Deceased)_

He was divorced, and by this time, both his children were dead, neither of which were Rista. She certainly knew them but how? Samus was almost afraid of the answer. She left the control room as the ship's computer shut the screen down. Anxiety ran through her veins, and she quickened her pace as she walked around her ship. Glancing at the clock, she realized that Rista was only gone an hour; so, it was too soon to go out.

Samus had to relieve the tension some how. She dragged out an old, battered punching bag that was bursting at it's seams and hung it up. She began to pound it, confusion and fear overtaking her body. There was something about Rista she did not want to admit to herself. For the first time in a long time, she lost her cool, and frankly, it terrified her. The ironclad grip she always had on her emotions was becoming lose.

Samus paused as hot tears threatened her eyes for the first time in a long time. She stared at the ground, at her feet, at the little piece of white paper littering the floor...

Unsure of what it was, she kneeled down to pick it up, feeling the smooth, glossy texture under her fingers. She flipped it over with curiosity, for a moment forgetting about the mystery surrounding her. But only for a minute.

After that second, everything made sense. Adrenaline pumped through her as she made the stunning discovery...or rediscovery. She wanted to cry, to smile, to scream, but she didn't do any of those. Instead, she just laughed, and it felt good. She sat down, staring at it with pleasure, closing her eyes as the memories began to flow out. She was free and relished in the glory.

Then, after a while, she heard what sounded like a scream from the forest.

* * *

Author's note: Can you guess it yet? This is the first in a three chapter revelation. By the end, you should know, but I'm guessing by at least the end of the next one, most of you will know. Heck, I think some of you will get it here. And yes, I know it was a short chapter; I might have the next one up tonight as well. Review! 


	12. Rediscovery :Bill:

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.

* * *

"Gukt och queto lich." To any other human being, the thick, gutteral language of the Space Pirates was nearly impossible to comprehend, but Bill had spent many years among the species, and he could understand it almost as well as he could speak it. He indefinately prefered Galactic Standard tongue, since it was easier on human throats; so, he surrounded himself with only the Pirate Generals that knew it as well. 

"I want her alive for the time being," Bill informed the Elite Pirate beside him. His voice was a cool monotone, serious and deadly. "I am sick of playing games with these children, but I have a certain purpose for the Nevaria. I have already figured I can only kill one of them at present, and Aran is probably a bigger liability. Nevaria will get the job done just nicely for me."

"Yut guori juch erfop." _What is the plan?_ Bill turned.

"You will find out in due time, General. Meanwhile, bring Nevaria to full health. When she is conscious once more, inform me at once. I need to speak with her." The Pirate nodded and left, his footsteps echoing on the metal floors. The sound riccocheted through his ears, blasting his eardrums. Bill rubbed his temples as the pounding migrane wracked his head. He stumbled to his chambers and grabbed the bottle of heavy-duty asprain that he kept by his bed. These migranes were quite frequent.

He popped two in and laid down on his bed. The lights shut off, and he closed his eyes to try to rest. Sleep did not come easy. He tossed and turned as the recurring nightmares came back to haunt him once more.

_It was Miranna's wedding day. Every time Bill thought of that, it was like his heart was being torn out by the hand of her fiancee'. Slowly, he made his way to her dressing room. He had to speak to her one more time before she became another's for the rest of eternity._

_He knocked twice on the door. Barbra, her Maid-of-Honor answered. There was a slightly quizical look on her face when she saw who it was._

_"William, what you doing back here, sweetheart?" She asked. "Ain't it bad luck or something if a man sees a bride before her wedding."_

_"Only if it's the groom," Bill assured her. He continued in his more cockier tone. "And, my, don't you look ravishing today." Barbra blushed and giggled._

_"You're charming, like always William, but Miranna getting ready for the big ceremony right now. Can't you come back later?" Bill shook his head. _

_"Miranna's like a little sis to me, and I want to offer her a few last words before she's hitched," Bill said. "If you don't mind. I'd want it to special and uh...private."_

_"Oh, well I suppose I can leave you two alone for a few minutes," She said, stepping aside so Bill could enter. "I have to rush out and snatch a few bobby pins. I just can't imagine where mine disapeared to!" She hurried out the door. Miranna was in front of a full-sized mirror adjusting her veil. She turned her head slighly to smile at Bill._

_"Hello Bill," She greeted._

_"You look beautiful today," Bill breathed. She looked beautiful everyday, but right now, she was gorgeous. Her long, brown hair had been swept up in a braided bun with ribbons. The white wedding gown nicely accenuated her slim figure. It appeared sleeveless, though there were really sheer ones that reached her wrist. Pearls adorned her long neck. Bill could not help to stare, and Miranna felt uneasy under the glare._

_"Thank you," She muttered and turned back to her reflection. _

_"Miranna, why are you marrying this man?" Bill summoned up the courage to ask. It came out as a nervous squeak, the words fused together. Miranna froze._

_"Because I love him," She stated. _

_"Why do you love him?"_

_"Don't you mean, why do I love him and not you?" She snapped. Her brilliant chocolate eyes widened in shock when she realized what she said. "Oh Bill, I'm sor-"_

_"Yes, that is precisely what I mean to ask," He said coldly. All signs of the jovial friend Miranna had known her whole life disapeared, and in his stead was a bitter, jealous man. "I love you Miranna, more than anything. I love you more than he does and more than you love him. So why won't you marry me, Ms. Nevaria?" _

_"After today, I will no longer be Ms. Nevaria to you, and you'd do best to remember that." She became rageful and irritated. His affections had always bothered her, and she could no longer take it. She would be getting married today, and Bill had to know that this had to come to an end.  
_

_"Mirannie!" Barbra's exurberant voice bounced through the door. "I found some bobby pins." Miranna gave her a weak smile as her best friend stood in the door.  
_

_"Thanks." She mumbled.  
_

_"Miranna, I'm sorry," Bill truly sounded like he meant it. "If you'll forgive me and forget that this ever happened."_

_"That would be for the best," She agreed. Bill left the two women, with Barbra prodding Miranna as to what happened. She just shook it off as Bill walked away. _

Bill's eyes snapped open. He had been sleeping for the last three hours. With a groan, he pulled himself up, rubbing the side of his hip where it always bothered him when he moved it after a long rest. Eye's still misty, he made his way to the Med Room where Rista was being held. The Pirate Nurse informed him she was in stable condition, even after losing so much blood. The Meta-Pheonix, the guard robot that attacked her, had let out a the quickest sleep gas known in the galaxy in order to bring her back alive.

Bill stood at the edge of the bed where Rista slumbered, hooked up to several machines. Her breathing was ragged and bandages were tightly bound across her chest and stomach, but she looked peaceful.

She looked so much like her mother. The same hair, same smile, same thin lips and straight teeth, same almost lanky build...she was pratically her clone in every way.

Except for one thing...

* * *

Author's Note: Rista's part should be out by tomorrow. Tainted eyes should make a little more sense, but I will explain it further in later chapters. 

Can you guess Rista's part now? If not, I bet you guys will get it by the end of next chapter...REVIEW!


	13. Rediscovery :RNA:

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.

* * *

_The pounding of footsteps..._

Rista twisted in her unconscious state.

_Echoes and blasts and screams reached into their home. Rista clung tighter to her mother's hand._

Her face involunarily scrunched into an expression of physical and emotional pain.

_The closet door slid open with a **whoosh**_ _and her mother seated the two frightened girls inside. She settled them among the disarry of old toy and worn coats, hiding them the best she could. A thunderous explosion shook the very foundation of the house, but it did not hinder her in her quest to hide the children._

Rista's body remained tense as her eyes fluttered open once before they shut again.

_"I love you two so much," Her mother sobbed. There was a pounding at the door as the creatures tried to break in. "Rista, promise me you will take care of your sister. Promise me!" Rista nodded. "I won't survive girls but you will. You must remain brave."_

_"Don't die mommy," Her little sister was crying. Rista placed her arms around her and hugged her tightly. With a worried glance at the door, Miranna leaned forward quickly and kissed and hugged both girls._

_"I love you," They cried out, but their mother placed a finger to her lip._

_"I love you too," She whispered and the door hissed closed. She locked the closet with a swipe card key and slid it under the thin crack under the door. _

_There were several little bangs outside and the door crashed open as the creatures zapped through it with their gun thingies. Rista had to place a hand over her sister's mouth to quiet her sobbing, though there was no equal comfort for her own fear. She was older, and she had to take care of her little sister. _

_There were sounds of their guns firing that was now familiar to Rista's ear, but there was also a louder, more distant shooting. Rista figured her mother had dragged Grandfather's antique gun. But there were only three shoots from it before there was a cty of pain and a thud to the ground._

_Rista's grip on her sister grew tighter as she realized that Miranna had just died. _

Rista woke up in an alien place, quite literally. It was a Med room, but instead of the sterile white that accompanied most Fed Med Rooms, this was a deep navy blue. Even the metal bed she laid in was twinged with the color, an interesting choice for the Pirates. One of the hideous nurses came over and checked one of the several machines she was hooked up in. Then she/he/it growled to another before it too ran off.

Why did they keep her alive? Bill wanted her dead more than anything. It would make sense that he would let her die and watch with pleasure. Speaking of Bill, he had entered the room, ambling slowly to Rista's bed side. She glared a thousand daggers at him, but he did not seem to notice.

"Hello Ms. Nevaria," He greeted, a hint of a smirk on his face. "See you are doing well." Rista did not respond. "I bet you are wondering why in the universe I would let you live.Well, I have a generous offer for you. One with rewards that you surely cannot turn down."

"What is it?" Rista asked hurridly, so that her words slurred together.

"Be patient and I will explain." He waited until the nurse pulled a stool up for him to sit. He made himself comfortable before continuing. "You see Rista, I am an old man. I am over sixty. I can't continue doing this, and you see, Space Pirates don't retire. They get killed off. Now, I am willing to let you live, let go of my grudges against you, and you don't have do the same for me."

"How so?"

"Now, it would a little unfair if I just let you kill me. The Space Pirates really dislike your friend, Samus. She has ruined so many of their missions and bases. I need her dead. You kill Samus, and I will let you kill me."

"Kill Samus?" Rista asked incredulously. "Are you kidding? Even if I wanted to kill her, I can't! Have you seen the space suit she wears?"

"Does she always wear it?"

"Well, no. Not on the ship but..." Rista shook her head, which still rung with bit of a headache. "I won't do it."

"Then you die."

"Huh?" Bill laughed a manical laugh.

"Didn't I tell you that if you don't then you die in her stead?" He was taunting her. Rista gulped to try to swallow her fear, but it was not working. She knew dealing with Bill was dangerous, but never before had there been a due date on her death. Bill continued. "We will strap you with a bomb, that if taken off improperly with explode anyways. There is also a camera. If I do not see you kill Samus, then I will detonate it. If you're in her presence, then you both die."

"How do I know that you just won't detonate it after I kill her so I'll die too?" She challenged him.

"My word. Listen Rista, under the circumstances, it would be best to trust me." She leaned back, trying to keep a cool appearance though her insides were bursting with anxiety.

"I guess I have no choice," She said. "Though I would hate to kill my friend."

"Your friend," Bill snorted before chuckling. "Why Rista, I don't believe you even know her last name."

"Why...of course I do," Rista lied, and it showed on her face.

"And you don't find anything odd about it?" Rista shook her head.

"No, why should I?" She knew he knew she was not telling the truth. He was mocking her, and that kind of annoyed her. She just playing his game and fell for his trap. She tried to control her breathing, but nothing worked. She was scared of what he might say.

"Because the name in question is _Samus Kristina Aran."_

All the blood drained out of Rista's face.

* * *

Author's Note: I never said I would tell you by this chapter: I just said that you would probably know. If you don't, then it is another evil cliffie for you! And I promise that it will all be revealed next chapter. Though I thought I made it kind of apparent in this one. Just think hard, think very hard...Bye for now! AND REVIEW!_  
_


	14. Sisterly Bond

Disclaimer: I do own Metroid, but all original characters are mine.

* * *

_Their feet pounded on the hard tile floors. Rista held on to her sister's hand desperately, but her grip was sweaty and slippery. _

_"Eek!" The smaller fingers fell out of Rista's as she stumbled to fall, but luckily, she caught herself. A round of gun blasts forced Rista to leap out of the way and even farther from the eight year old girl. When she looked back, she was relieved to see that she was shielding herself behind an overthrown table. It was useless to try to reach her. Those strange creatures would kill her the process. Instead, Rista jerked her head towards the stairs. Her sister caught the motion and nodded. She was smart for an eight-year old. _

_Rista made a mad dash towards the stairs. Her arm reached out to cling on to the railing as if it was her life saver. She fell her knees trying to dodge another blast, and she had no choice but to crawl her way up the steps. She made it to the top when she heard a soft _**thunk** _on the stairs. She looked down to see what it was, since it certainly was not another gun blast. _

_Now Rista, being only ten, was not real knowledgeable in the ways of warfare, but even she had a general idea of what a generade looked like and how it worked. She stumbled on hands and feet out of the way and threw her arms overing her head when it exploded. The floor rumbled and hot, searing flames licked at her, but Rista was relatively unharmed. _

_A scream brought her thoughts back to her sister. She stood up to seek her out in the ruins of their home. There she stood, facing the stairs, blue eyes filled with fear. In front of her was one of the creatures. She backed up as he approached her. Rista could just imagine what sick sneer he had twisted on his hideous face. This were creatures from the movies Uncle Ream let her watch when she visited him on T08. Now they were about to kill her kid sister in their own home on K2L. _

_There was hiss, a flash of light, a gut-wrentching scream, and her sister fell over in a pool of blood._

Samus had been searching for Rista for several days, but so far, there had not been any luck. She was frustrated beyond belief, but she did not think she was dead...yet. The forest was filled with an eerie silence, the only sounds being Samus pushing her way through the thick bushes and underbrush. It was a pretty setting, bright, virbrant flowers and plants surrounding her on all sides, but Samus was so distracted that she hardly noticed it.

When the sounds of another person -or thing- running through the trees caught her attention, she froze and looked around with chary. She took ahold of her arm cannon to aim. She was prepared to shoot when a familiar brown haired, blue eyed woman stepped out.

"Put it down Samus," Rista said in a melancholy voice that seemed almost alien to her. "We need to talk."

"Are you ok Rista?" Samus asked. Rista shook head, but she only repeated herself.

"We need to talk. Can you lead us back to the ship?" Samus nodded. She swept her arm cannon to the left.

"That way, you first." She ordered. Rista's showed no emotion as she took a few steps in that direction. She stomped through the bushes, the sound of leaves rustling and twigs cracking echoed in the shadows.

"Really Sammy, I'd thought you'd trust me by now," She mumbled under breath. Samus followed.

"I'm a little suspicious at the moment," She told her. "You're acting strange."

"Good. You should be." Her words stung Samus, who had no reply in store. Once Samus told Rista...once Rista knew who she was... No, Samus shook that thought away. It would be ackward, and Samus did not do well in those situations. When they reached the ship, they entered it unceremoniously and silently. Rista headed straight for the closest seat, plopped down and burried her head in her hands.

"Rista, why did you lie to me?" Samus attempted in a soft voice. Rista peeked through her fingers before shutting her eyes to hide her from the rest of the world. "You are not a Nevaria. Constance Nevaria, daughter of Ream and Teresa, died at the age of five in a auto accident with her real sister, Melissa."

"I wanted to avoid telling you. It would have been ackward." Her muffled excuse did not explain a whole lot.

"Tell me what?" Rista removed her hands and stared Samus straight in the eye. She gulped back her fear and anxiety.

"Me and my sister were named after our great aunts," Rista explained, her blue eyes reflected in Samus' identical ones. "I told you how I had a great aunt Samus? Well, my sister was named Samus too."

"I know...I had to find out the hard way."

"So you know..._that_?"

"Do you?" Rista nodded. The unsettling quiet clouded them once more. Neither knew what to say, both had torn their gazes away from eachother. The overpowering emotion was too much for even the hard core bounty hunter, and she had to fight to keep it at bay. Rista let a single tear slide down her face as a reminder of the ordeal she went through.

"You dropped the name." Samus finally spoke. The words seemed unsually loud in her ears, even though it was hard to hear them over the beating of her heart.

"Huh?"

"Aran, you dropped the name," Samus repeated. "R-Rista, N-Nevaria, A-Aran. Rista meets her DNA, her own family, her own little sister."

"I didn't even think of that," Rista admitted, brushing the tear off. "You were the smart one."

"Well, as smart as an eight year old can get. Besides, that wasn't what made me realize it." She took out the slip of paper and handed it to Rista. "Here, you dropped this." Rista smiled when she saw it, the picture of her family she smuggled off K2L in her mad escape. Four people stood in the picture.

Eric Aran, with his messy blond locks and bright blue eyes, a merry smile dancing on his face as he swung an arm around his wife.

Miranna Nevaria Aran, plain but beautiful, leaning into her husband's embrace.

Samus, probably only six at this point of time, stood shyly, half hiding behind her mother and tightly grasping her hands.

Then there was Rista. She stood there in the middle, a mischievious grin adorning her childish features. Her stance was proud and confident.

"Do you remember everything?" Rista said, playing with the photo in her hands. She almost did not belive, that she would wake up from this dream at any moment. It seemed impossible, and a part of Rista felt like she was making a fool of herself. Yet, there was a sliver of giddiness inside of her. Samus the bounty hunter was not certainly Samus the little girl, but she did share the same past.

"Well, not everything-"

"Do you remember 'Krissy'?" Rista tried to hide the hopeful smirk she was feeling inside of her. Samus groaned.

"I hated that nickname." She grumbled.

"You hated your own name, so I gave you that one based on your middle name," Rista reminisced. "And you just hated it more. I actually thought it sounded pretty." A devious grin was shot at Samus. "I'm not used to the idea that you're alive, but while I can, I'm going to make good use of it."

"Oh yeah? You think that after more than twenty years, you can revive a sisterly bond?"

"A sisterly bond never dies, dear Krissy, and I am personally going to share all those good times again with you, so you remember. Like the time when you-"

"I know where this is going, and I want you to be quiet." Samus said. Rista rolled her eyes.

"We'll work on that." She stood up and stretched out her limbs. In all the excitement, if you could call it that, she had forgotten momentarily about the tiny explosive implanted inside of her. As she uttered the next words, it all came back to her. "You still have one question to answer. How'd you survive K2L?" _How would she survive if she was in the same room with Rista when it exploded? _"I saw you die, I saw you shot right through your heart."_  
_

Samus rolled up her sleeve, the bright scar on her arm standing out.

"Remember when I told you about this?" Rista nodded, the pieces coming together. "It hit my arm, not my chest. I had severe blood loss, and I almost died. Before the Federation reached the colony, a group of Chozo did."

"Chozo? I've only vaguely heard of them." Rista thought back about it. There were indeed more strange, alien ships that had arrived on K2L shortly after the number of Pirates diminished, but she had assumed that they were reinforcements, and she remained in hiding.

"They rescued me and any other wounded." Samus continued, ignoring Rista's comment. "I was the only one to survive, but I had lost so much blood, they had no choice but to give me some of their own. They raised me, taught to be a hunter. That's how I became a bounty hunter." Rista gave a low whistle.

"A bounty hunter, never would have guessed that," She mused. "Always thought you'd become a social worker or something."

"A social worker?" Samus exclaimed, taking full offense to the statement. Rista giggled, which prompted Samus to give a small chuckle. "Really, though, I can't say I would be surprised at you being raised by criminals, only that you insist that you have no part in them. Alright, so how did you escape K2L?"

"I am an excellant actress," Rista declared, sweeping her hair off her shoulder vainly. "I feigned death. I was covered in blood anyways. All I had to do is run, fall and hold still for a few moments before crawling to safety. I had to alternate my spot a few times, taking shelter behind the occasional dumpster, but nothing too bad. I waited until I recognized Fed ships, from the evening news Mom watched. I stowed away, and when they reached the first planet, I ran off. I didn't want to be sent to an orphanage. That's where I met Darryl, my adoptive dad."

"Darryl Strummins?"

"How'd you-"

"I guessed while back. I figured if you were raised by any 'Darryl', it would be the infamous serial killer."

"What can I say, they have a soft spot for adorable little girls." Rista smiled, but it faded as her heart tugged at her mission once more. No, she could not do it, but she had to see Samus as a sister before she died. She would wait until that night and slip out when Samus was sleeping. Then she could spare any harm and protect her like she promised her mother she would.

Little did she know, Bill had other plans.

* * *

Authors Note: Surprised? With all the red herrings I left, I knew it would be difficult for you guys to guess it. However, some of you did come close. I shall explain. First of all**, MakoAnima, **give yourself a pat on the back.You were the closest, in correctly guessing Rista's true identity. Still, you were reluctant. When I started, I had never read a single Metroid fic with a Aran sibling and everytime one of you thought of it, it was a brother. Come on, Samus needs a sidekick, and brothers don't have the same relationship sisters do. As far as family resemblence goes, didn't any of you think it was odd that all three women had blue eyes? Plus all of Samus' flashbacks revolved around her father, with Rista's mostly being her mother. Remember how Rista was taunted by "coincidences"? She knew Samus shared the name with her little sis, she knew they had somewhat the same looks and there were some aspects of character that were the same as well. Plus Colleen had to tell Rista the same thing, but why would it matter if Rista was not her niece as well? There were other clues, but these were the major things jumping out. 

I know this is a somewhat contraversial idea, but I hope you all like it. NEED FEEDBACK! REVIEW! IT'S QUICK EASY AND PAINLESS!


	15. The Bomb

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid

* * *

Pathetic. 

There was no other word for it. Bill knew Rista was not going to kill Samus, and she was perfectly correct in her assumptions that Bill would simply do away with her once she either failed or completed the job anyways. Yet she was carelessly believing she had time to kill before she made her grand escape and blew up.

Pathetic, simply pathetic.

He decided to wait a few moments, until the Meta-Phoniex was in place with the security camera. He would take delight in watching the explosion. His persona would change to that of a giddy four year old, watching the ship burn and crumble while laughing and clapping his hands. Joy, pure elation would flow through his veins and pulse with his heart; his long-time goal would finally be fulfilled. Just thinking about it brought a smirk to his face. Bill leaned back and tried to imagine it, though he suspected the real thing would be ever so much more exciting.

"Girto ventr." _Camera in place. _The Pirate voice crackled over the intercom. Bill nodded and reached for the single buttom that would fulfil his one and only desire. A smirk in place, Bill slowly pressed the button down.

XXXXXX

The sullen expression on Rista's face unnerved Samus a little. The tension between them had only grown, and now they barely spoke a word. Quite different from some joyous reunion most people would expect.

"What's wrong?" Samus broke the heavy silence. Rista looked up at her and offered a small smile.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She stretched out her arms a little and added cooly, "Kind of wished you died after all back then?" Samus shot Rista a surprised and horrfied look which made her giggle. "I mean, saying your parents died is so uncool; it's bland. Lots of people have dead parents, but if you say your wee lil' sis died at a young age, then they will feel sympathetic towards your cause."

"Quite the kidder, aren't you?" Samus asked sardonically. Rista rolled her eyes.

"You have no sense of humor."

"No, I don't have your sense of humor, which any normal human being wouldn't," Samus said.

"I wouldn't quite call you normal, Krissy," Rista commented with a sly smile. Samus sighed.

"Will you please drop that old name?" She asked, with as much politeness as she could muster.

"Fine," Her older sister (what an foreign thought) relented. "Can I at least call you Sammy?"

"Of course." Samus at last gave Rista a smile. She did not know why she did; she just felt like smiling for once. Mind you, it was still a small, serious grin, but it made Rista relax.

"It's moments like this that remind me you're actually a human," Rista remarked wistfully. Samus groaned.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Rista nodded and bounded out of the area. Her stomach growled, and she might as well grab a last meal, as uninviting as the vittles Samus stored were.

Rista froze in her tracks at that thought. Her adrenaline pumped up, and she began to breathe deeply to calm herself. She soon be dead, and every second brought her closer to her demise. She had tried her best not to reflect on the thought of dying, but it was moments like this that made her stomach muscles clench together tightly. All thoughts of food disapeared from her mind as the idea of what her last moments would be flooded towards her.

What was death like? She would soon find out, and it's cold grip affected her even now. She glanced at her wrist, where the tiny bomb was implanted in her skin. A tiny red dot marked the location of it, so miniscule yet so powerful. She gulped anxiously and tried to keep the tears from pouring out of her eyes.

Rista Nevaria (Aran but she never thought of herself as that anymore) was almost never afraid of anything, but now that death was swooping down upon her, agonizing fear clutched at her. What if she didn't leave in time? What if Samus was caught up in the explosion? What if-

In the space of a few miliseconds, a burning sensation burst through Rista's wrist. She fell to the ground, knowing instantly was happening.

Even so, by the time the thought of the bomb exploding finished in her mind, it happened...

* * *

Author's Note: Muaha! Cliffie! Again! Who nows when I'll have time to update again; sooo much schoolwork. Still, I'll try my best to get the next chapter out by this weekend. Review! Please! 


	16. Error

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid but all original characters are mine.

* * *

In the space of a few miliseconds, a burning sensation burst through Rista's wrist. She fell to the ground, knowing instantly was happening. 

Even so, by the time the thought of the bomb exploding finished in her mind, it happened...

The pain faded away, leaving Rista gasping for breath on the cold metal. Tiny black dots littered her vision as she lay there; the rushed clicking of Samus' shoes reached her ear.

"Rista, what happened?" Samus asked, alarmed, as she knelt by Rista. A cool hand felt her forehead. Rista groaned and sat up, shifting her weight onto her elbow.

"It didn't detonate," She murmured to herself in disbelief. She stared at her wrist, where a deep red rash darkened.

"What didn't detonate?" Samus asked, giving Rista a hand to pull herself up. Rista just shook her head.

"Um, it was nothing," She lied. " I think I need some sleep." She started to walk off, but Samus grabbed her wrist, the bad one, and the contact burned. Rista gave out a small cry.

"No, something is wrong with you," Samus insisted. "Come with me. I want to give a full body scan to see what's wrong." Rista just meekly nodded and followed her into the scanning chamber. It was small, dark closet with a few scary looking knobs and buttons on the outside. Rista let Samus strap her up and breathed in deeply as the door shut. Now was not the time to get claustophobic.

XXXX

Bill slammed his fist down on the console with fury. The blasted thing didn't work, and whoever was responsible for the make of it would pay, he would see to that. He flung the control across the room, letting it skitter across the floor before crashing into the wall. He kicked his chair, knocking it over with a loud clash. After this act, he paused, breathing deeply. Such activities wore him out at his age, and he was not exactly in peak physical condition.

The door hissed open and a Pilate commander entered. Bill cursed him out in heavy Piratian before returning his attention to the situation at hand. Those girls were getting too pesky for his taste, and he would have to do something about it. But how?

XXXX

The mechanical arm withdrew itself from Rista's arm, with Samus' supervision. She nodded in relief as Rista sat up from the medical table and rubbed her stiff arm.

"Hurts like heck," She whined under breath as Samus came to check on her.

"Yeah, well whatever that thing was, you should be glad it's not in your body any longer," Samus said, handing her a weak painkiller, the only kind she had that could help Rista. Rista popped it down. "It might have caused a serious infection if it had."

"Yeah, whatever," Rista mumbled as she took a sip of water. "Is this going to make me drowsy?" Samus nodded, causing her to sigh. "All for the better I guess. At least I'll get some rest before we hunt down Bill once and for all."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go alone?" Samus asked her. "I mean, you've been weakened and-"

"No!" Rista snapped, a little harshly. "Why let you have all the fun for something I've worked for my entire life. No, this is both of our duties, and we will work as a team."

"I'm not a team player."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to get used to it then." Rista paused dramatically before adding gravely, "And Samus, just try to remember one thing.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm older. I call the shots." Rista grinned. Samus rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of amusement in her expression.

"Alright gradma, what's the plan?" Rista's face fell, but she soon regained in an attempt to act like she really knew what she was doing.

"Um, that's easy," She assured Samus. "We'll, uh, just follow the same pattern as before, but this time, we go out together. You know what they say, the family that gets shot at together, stays together."

"You know, that didn't work all those years ago when they were shooting at us in K2L."

"Samus, just shut up."

XXXX

Bill drummed his fingers against the metal arm of his chair. He had calmed down considerably, after reminding himself that senseless anger was not going to get him anywhere. At first, he wanted those brats dead because they were Miranna's children with another man; now it was much more personal.

He was tired of playing games. He would kill them, nice and quick. He would not waste his time with such elaborate plans as before. The more simple the plan, the more effective the outcome.

He jabbed down on the intercom connecting him directly to the Grand Commander of his units. A hologram popped up, a twisted, scarred Pirate face glaring at him. Commander Flirnick was the most brutal and ruthless of his commanders, but he was not to be hindered unless it was an emergency. He would only be called out if all else failed, and usually, he refused to take part in Bill's petty revenge wars.

"Ret?" He snapped. Bill straightened his composure.

"I have a job for you, Commander," Bill told him. Flirnick completed a gesture that would be the human equivilent of an eye roll."Rista Nevaria and Samus Aran are in posession of a very valuable and powerful Pirate weapon," He lied. "All previous attempts to retrieve it have failed. If we do not act soon, they will take it straight to the Federation where it will be used to wipe out the rest of your kind."

"Tyur nasha comk retre himtu junkt geusha?"_ Why haven't I heard of this before_?

"I didn't want any of the upper echelons to find out. They are getting sick of me, Commander, and any more mistakes on my part would result in my downfall. I have tried to keep it secret, disguising it as my mission to wipe out the Nevaria girl. The Aran is infamous to the Pirates anyways. If you were to be the one to kill her, then you would probably be put in charge of your own Unit."

"Un termic hurckyt muish." _You're a terrible liar._ Bill laughed as Flirnick's beady eyes narrowed. He continued in fluent Piratian. "_But you are correct in that Aran must be dealt with. I will take care of her, and I will accomphlish the one task you have failed to do. After this Werster, I will see to it that you are removed and properly dealt with by the higher authorities. It was always a bad idea to bring a human into the ranks, and I will be entertained in your execution. Perhaps they will give me the joy of fulfilling it myself."_

"If only all of your kind were as smart," Bill said. "But as long as they are dead, I can rest in peace. Now go." The hologram disapeared, leaving Bill with a sadistic smirk on his face. No one got away with threatening him like that. They would always pay. He pushed another button, and a new face popped up.

"Commander Jono, I hate to report that Head Commander Flirnick has violated Code 12-24X and must be dealt with. I leave it in your hands to collect units and execute Commander Flirnick and any troops that might follow him." Code 12-24X...mutiny.

* * *

Author's Note: There shall be action next chapter! It will probably be the last, but I sometimes change my mind on that. I have decided that I will follow through with my original plans and make this part one of a two-part series. Why? I never just wanted to leave it with this one story, and I feel there is so much more for me to cover with Rista and Samus. I would make it apart of this story, but starting it as a squeal gives me more room to start it in the future setting, introduce new characters and delve into another part of their past. 

Please review!


	17. Pill

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid but all other characters belong to me.

* * *

_"Stop sulking, Rista," Miranna scolded the pouting ten-year old. "You earned this punishment." Rista snorted and crossed her arms, eyes downcast on the streets of K2L. She was not looking where she was going, only trailing behind her mother's footsteps. Because of this, she soon bumped something-or really, someone._

_Rista looked up to see a man with long, greasy brown hair stuffed under a blue baseball cap, staring down at her with shocking green eyes. A mangy beard was growing on his chin, and his breath was foul. He scowled at her, briefly showing her yellow teeth. Yet he was familiar somehow, and finally, it struck her as a large grin stretched on her face._

_"Uncle Bill!" She squealed. "I haven't seen you in months." Miranna stopped and looked back. She gasped and snatched her daughter by her wrist._

_"This is not Uncle Bill, Rista," She whispered, though she knew as well that it was. _

_"What do you mean, Miranna? I guess I have let myself go since I saw you last, since you threw me out of your house," He spat at her. "And look at your beautiful little brat."_

_"U-uncle-"_

_"Don't call me that!" He snarled. "I'm not your Uncle. Ream is, and I don't want to be compared that son of a-"_

_"Stop it!" Miranna's voice rang out clear. "Come on, Rista. We're going." Her grip tightened on Rista's arm as she pulled her away._

_"If she didn't have those eyes, I could believe she wasn't **his**," Bill still called out. "She looks just like you, except those tainted eyes. I wish I could gouge them out. I'd do it with pleasure, with a dinner knife. I'd slice your pretty face and break your arms like they were twigs."_

_"Don't listen to him, Rista," Miranna cautioned, but the words had taken effect on her, as if he continued to spout brutal and graphic ways of killing her, before moving on to her father and her sister. "He's drunk. Don't listen." Miranna was crying as Rista's face paled. He followed them, his voice growing louder, garnering attention from other pedestrians. _

_"What ya looking at? I'd kill you too! Three months is all ya got before this colony is done with!" His voice was rough, but it was the exact copy of all the deranged lunatics in movies and on HV. Rista shut her eyes, her "tainted eyes" as she painfully remember, and she knew Bill was speaking the truth. She knew that in three months, something would happen._

_----_

Bill was unsure of what would happened, unsure of what he would do. Flirnick would take care of them, Bill had been trying to assure himself, but still, there was a nagging uncertainty. What if the girls escaped? They seemed to be masters at that.

Bill reached into his pocket and stroked a pebble-like thing with care. If worst came to worst, he would let them have the satisfaction of winning. He would never live to see them win over him; in the end, it would him that had the last laugh.

----

Samus waited patiently. She almost tapped her foot in frustration, but she knew that it could potentially give her away. Still, the thought was tempting. She crouched low behind a tree, a gigantic behemoth of a red wood. It was so large in diameter that she did not have to bother going into morph ball mode...or at least not yet.

The ship's radar said that the troops were headed this way. Rista had scampered a safe distance away, reluctantly agreeing to let Samus deal with this. Quick and effective, Samus knew she could deal with this. Finally, Rista's voice entered Samus' helmet.

"I see them. Better get in that freaky ball thing."

"Gotcha." Samus transformed into the morph ball, and she rolled around, hiding herself in the heavy underbrush. A few more minutes ticked by, and finally, the faint sound of Space Pirates stealthily marching towards her reached her ears. She prepared a single power-bomb. They began to sneak by her, and she counted down, aiming for the best time to let it loose.

Finally, she detonated it. For a few seconds, there was the eerie absence of all sounds. A bright light blinded all, taking the confused pirates by surprise. The few surviving Pirates scurried around in chaos and confusion a split second after it was all over. Then came the unmistakable sound of cracking woods as trees began to fall. Most of the plant life had already been ignited.

Samus lept out of morph ball mode and prepared her arm cannon. She prefered to do them of the hard way-aka, the fun way.

She began firing at the lower ranked troops, finishing them off with a few blasts. Two pirates approached her on either side, and she once again dropped into a sphere and gave them a pair of normal yet effective bombs. There were few more to deal with, a few running away. Samus figured that the big guys never spared the well-trained or especially brave soldiers on Bill.

There was a blast above Samus' head and looked to see a grisly veteran Pirate, covered the armor of an Elite Pirate, yet it looked even stronger. She charged up a plasma beam and fired, but with surprising agility, he leapt up into the air and crashed down in front of Samus. This move took her by surprise, and she barely had time to dodge his body.

"Missk Aran," He breathed, surprisingly in basic tongue. " 'Pare to die." Samus ran around him, taking precise aim and shooting a missile. It bounced right off his armor, causing little, if any, damage.

"What the-"

"Like it? New teknolgy," He grinned deviously. "Soon, all pirates have it." Samus didn't bother to listen to him. Instead, she fired an ice missile, which effectively froze him. In his frozen state, she let out a round of her plasma beam. When the body thawed, it crumpled to the ground, obvivously wounded, but he was not yet dead.

"I not lak others- I power...I leader." Without blinking, Samus finished him off.

"That was pathetically easy," Rista's voice said through the comunication unit.

"We might still have some problems from the renegade pirates or the others inside the base," Samus told her back. She made her way through the mess of burning foliage, fallen trees and mutated Pirate corspes. Rista was waiting for her in their designated spot. Rista had decided to forego any armor that Samus offered her, taking a single blaster. "Not my kind of thing," she had claimed. Samus tried to persuade her it was dangerous, but Rista just said, she had lived with it before.

"No injuries?" She asked, studying Samus.

"Just a few burn marks on the suit, but nothing I can't fix."

"Oh yeah, because I really care about the welfare of your suit."

"You asked."

----

He left the entrance to his underground base out in the open. Let them come. He had to face them; it was his destiny. Whether or not he would prevail was a different matter entirely. He sent out the rest of his soldiers under his command. Bill was not a religious man, but he decided now would be a good time to start praying again. He knew it was useless. Somehow, they would get past the obsticle.

----

The first corridor was eerily silent. Samus went first, taking slow, cautious steps down it. The sound of her footsteps echoed through the hall. Rista's were silent, as she knew how to disguise it. She followed close behind Samus.

A shot was fired, the echo resonating resonating though the entirety of the corridor, and it had been fired over Samus' shoulder. She turned around to face Rista, who only pointed at a security camera.

"They probably already know we're here," Samus commented.

"Yeah. Suppose we should have knocked first, though." Rista gestured her head forward. "We need to keep moving." Samus begun down the hall once more, blasting open a door.

The next room was dark, not a single light to be found. Samus' visor enabled her to see in the dark, though Rista was blinded. Her ears perked up though, searching for any sounds. As the adopted daughter of theives, she knew how to slip through the shadows and how to tell when someone was approaching. She took a step away from Samus and walked into a puddle. Leaning down, she dipped her fingers into it. It was thicker than water. She backed away and fired at it.

The entire lake of the substance burst into an ocean of fire.

"How'd you-"

"Lucky guess that it was flammable, and as long we weren't in it, I assumed it'd be ok." Samus admired and was annoyed by Rista's impulsiveness at the same time. She looked around now at the burning inferno around her.

"Can you take the heat?"

"I've gone through worse." They both scanned the room for another exit besides the door they came in, but they found none. Then a higher platform caught Samus' eye. She raised her grapple beam and fired, latching on to a support beam. She swung herself up to the platform and searched for a way Rista could join her. She spotted a button, inscripted with Pirate words. Her visor translated it. _Elevator._

"Rista, move onto the platform there," Samus ordered. Rista complied, coughing from the heavy fumes that were beginning to fill the room. The elevator rose with little heisitation, and the two women moved on to the next room eagerly.

Rista filled her lungs with the fresh air and gasped. "I...have a feeling that...substance was posionous."

"You think?"

----

The girls were becoming dangerously close. Bill breathed deeply to calm himself. Today, revenge would be served. It might in an unconventional way, but he would get them somehow. They had the detrimination of their mother, and he knew that he could tarnish all they worked for. He slipped the thing out of his pocket and smiled.

By tonight, he'd be dead. But it wouldn't be by their hand.

----

Somehow, the hoard of Space Pirates missed Rista and was bombarding Samus. Not that she could not take it but it was difficult with the constant stream of them. In fact, she could not even spot where her sister went.

A round of smaller, more accurate blasts rang out and pelted the pirates. They stopped momentarily and began once more, in a different angle. This caused some confusion for a moment, but the soldiers pressed on. She recongized Rista's tatics by now, and she realized that Rista was not bad at fighting scum, despite the fact she hung out with scum. She just had never been given an aquedate chance.

Finally, the mountain of corpses stopped growing, and Rista revealed herself.

"Think that's all of them?" She asked, slightly out of breath. Samus shook her head.

"Those were just lower level troops. I'm sure he's saving the higher ranked ones," Samus explained.

"Who would trust Bill with that many soldiers?" Rista asked, wiping a bloody hand off on her pants. The green ooze had come from a pirate who had fallen on her by chance when Samus shot him down.

"The Space Pirate Legions think of them as expendable. Trust me, the upper echelons have about three times this many just on scout duty." ----

Bill watched from the cameras as they fought. The little girls had grown up into vicious brutes. Who would have thought? Suddenly, an action on another camera caught his eye. Bill leaned forward and gasped. His last remaining commanders and their soldiers were boarding one of the escape ships. He buzzed down to them.

"What are you doing?"

"_Leaving. We have permission from the big boys to leave._" One of the commanders said in Tongue.

"What about me?"

_"You are a disgrace to our powers. Even Ridley had grown aware of your petty affairs, and he said he regretted letting you into the Space Pirates. He told us that the mutiny report you filed was obvivously wrong, and that a human accusing a Pirate of mutiny would never stand. He said we were going to let you die in the hands of those two."_

"You can't do this to-" The screens on all of the monitors went blank, and his connection was cut. Bill howled out in rage. He would not even die with Piratian honors. This angered him, after all he gave up to join, after all he did...they just left him.

----

"They all left," Samus said, exploring another curve. Rista nodded. She paused at a door.

"Here, he's behind this one, if he's still here at all," She said.

"How do you know?"

"Look at the unique design. It's on all of Bill's bases in his main control room," Rista explained. "I recongized it from one of my previous exploits." Samus opened it forcefully and they both ran in, weapons raised. Bill stood there, unarmed. His legs were spread apart, arms behind his back. He smiled painfully at them.

"You'll never have the satisfaction of killing me." Bill growled. With a single, fluid motion, his right hand flew to his mouth and dropped. Within seconds, he crumbled to the floor. Samus kept her visor scanned on him, and she watched as his last life energy drained. He was dead before five minutes was up.

"What happened?"

"Suicide pill." Samus explained. Rista sighed.

"Well, at least he's dead, right?" Rista said, though her voice was filled with disapointment.

"Yeah, I guess so." She paused, silence settling once more. "What now?"

"You know what, I have no clue. My whole life has revolved around avenging my-our family, and well, now's it all over. I have no idea what's going to happen."

"You can stay with me, of course." Samus said.

"Yeah, but you basically live in your ship, and I hate that closet of a room you gave me," Rista said.

"Well, I do rent an apartment on Taras sometimes," Samus said. "In Wyles. It's an ok place, in the middle of everything. We could stay there together and work on missions together, though I suppose you'd have to be restricted to boring old research and junk since you really aren't equipped to go out with me."

"Actually, I like the sound of that." Rista stared Samus straight in the eye. "I suppose after years of being bloodthirsty, it would be a nice change." She smiled geniunely at her. "Come on, we better find a way out of here though. I'm starting to get sick from the smell."

"Oh and Rista," Samus stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps we should keep in contact with Colleen, the last real connection to our parents." Samus suggested. Rista nodded. So what if she did not get the chance to kill Bill. At least she had her sister back, and while the future was uncertain, she was sure she was going to have a ton of fun with the cold, merciless bounty hunter that once sweet, innocent little Sammy.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow. When I first played Metroid, this idea popped into my head. I have spent so much time working on it, getting the details just right and now it is over. Rista Nevaria is one of my favorite creations. I have had so much fun with this fic, and I cannot wait to start the sequel, which will be out soon. I know the ending was kind of sappy, but I am satisfied with it. Thank you to all of my loyal and faithful reviewers. Please be dears and review one final time on this story.  



End file.
